The Cult
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: Resentful spirits, avenging ghost, a monster and a false Idol. SPR seems invincible. . . or simply lucky to escape alluring death? Will a cult be to much for them? Pairing: NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1

Mahayo minna-san! I'm Sodium Nitrate from the Flame of Recca fandom. No I'm not lost. . . Hehe! And yes I love Ghost Hunt and was inspired by the work of Synemyoa, one of the authors here.

I have to add though, that I don't follow the mangga version of this anime and have only watched the anime series and read the synopsis of the novel. You may find this story not accurate and I am willing to take any suggestion from you guys. Also grammatical errors surely existed, as I don't have beta readers.

Thank you and enjoy reading. ^_^

_ --- _

Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_ --- _

August

Day 1

It was a beautiful sunny day and a warm breeze was blowing through SPR service van's window. As we drove to the winding road of the exclusive Tokyo University, I can't help myself to be owed in amazement. Eleven different buildings grace the wide perimeter as what I supposed to be, the eleven colleges of the said University. I came to this conclusion when I saw large banners containing colleges' logo, hanging individually on every building.

Taniyama Mai is the name. I am a sophomore highschool student and was resuming my part time job as an assistant for Shibuya Kazuya, head of the Shibuya Psychic Research also known as the SPR.

We were heading for the Medicine and Nursing Department building as a request from our newest client, Dr. Kenjie Matsuzaki.

"_Otou-san! What the hell are you doing here?!" Our team's miko, shouted one Saturday morning while pointing at Dr. Matsuzaki, her beautiful face all red because of blood rush. Apparently, seeing his doctor for a father sitting on SPR office is the oddest thing she had ever encounter on her 24 years of life._

_And as a knee jerk reaction, we reacted loudly, our voices not legible. However, a striking, snapping of a cardboard folder halted our screaming. And we hear no more except the middle aged doctor._

"_I am Dr. Kenjie Matsuzaki, surgeon and dean of College of Medicine and Nursing at Tokyo University." begun the 54 years old client with a shy smile to his kind face. I was still under the impression that Doctors have scary façade or very formal attitude until that time. But Ayako-chan's father held nothing of any of those characteristics. His large belly was protruding slightly on his black suite. However, none of this description erased the authority and respect he was obviously carrying. "I came here because of the growing plea from my fellow professors and colleagues. But I have to add though that this decision do not came from the head of the University itself. I was hoping to hide it from their knowledge because of reputation issue if you could understand."_

_He paused slightly to set seven files from his brief case to the center of the table. He arranged it according to a variation even I don't understand. From the look of it, it contains individual student record with 2x2 photo stapled neatly on the top right corner._

"_I see." A formal voiced said. But I was too engrossed to look up and see who have spoken._

"_Our college, you see, was having disturbing deaths that increases on an alarming rate during the past few months. The first one was during the summer of this year." he paused again to wipe his nearly bald head then pointed at the first file to resume his explanation. "This is Nanashi Akamura, a nursing student who committed suicide, on what we gathered is, because of depression. No suicide note was ever found besides the body or any of the belongings."_

_Death. Disturbing deaths. I felt the blood rushing out of my face as cold sweat deteriorated my system. I was afraid to look up and see everybody's reaction but I was afraid to look at the other photos also. My eyes was glued to the smiling face of Nanashi Akamura, his blue eyes seems to penetrate me._

"_A month after Akamura-san's funeral, a Swedish nursing student by the name of Mary Aydie Baxter died because of Meningitis complication she acquired from hospital exposure training. Three nursing students died because of car crash a week after." Dr. Matzusaki pointed at the file again I reluctantly look the name and pictures of Arthur Collins, a 22 year old American, Hanataro Deguichi, another 22 years old, Japanese and Ejiro Enemoto, 21, Japanese. "We held a Catholic mass by a request from a professor after the latest funeral. At first, we thought the thing was just a coincidence because a month past peacefully. But last month, a Medicine student name Itachi Fujikage died because of fluid accumulation in the lungs. And last week, another medicine student, Yukari Hayashi, drown during varsity practice in the University sports complex."_

"_With all due respect sir, I don't see anything odd about this death at all except that they all happen this year." John Brown, a twenty year old Australian priest asked our client politely._

"_Hai Otou-san. I have to agree with Brown-an. These events might be a series of coincidence!" Ayako agreed. "The time, type and variation of death are not even alike."_

"_And I don't see paranormal phenomenon here doc. Most of them occurred as natural deaths. And not even one of them is malicious. Is there any?" Houshou Takigawa also known as 'Bou' or 'Monk' interjected. _

"_I all but agree with you. Yes not of them are malicious." The doctor said with a sad smile. "But you see the surname of the students sequenced in an alphabetical order according to the time of death." _

_I felt the hair on the back of my neck stands out as we stoop down to read the names to the files. Akamura, Baxter, Collins, Deguichi, Enemoto, Fujikage, and Hayashi. _

"_And all of them are from a well known family." He paused for a moment hesitating. "We were suspecting this to be a work of a cult."_

A day after Dr. Matsuzaki's visit, I found myself with SPR team heading to the Tokyo University.

I roomed my eyes inside the van. I was sitting beside Ayako who, by the look of it, is fidgeting as if she is trying to sit on a red hot poker. Her green eyes was wary and her face sweating bullets.

"This place is stunning! Don't you think Ayako-chan?" I looked up to see John the blond priest leaning behind on the front seat to look at Ayako. "Eh Ayako-chan. Are you alright?"

A booming bark made me jump as Bou-san the retired monk with bleached long hair laughed at Ayako. "Ayako is having a daija vou, ne, Ayako-san? It must be nice to visit your old school as a 'successful' priestess."

"Hmpt!" Ruffed Ayako.

"Ore? You studied here, Ayako-chan?" I asked in astonishment. I've known her for a year now but I didn't now she studied here.

"Ayako-chan is smart." John stated with a kind smile.

Bou-san laughed loudly again at that statement that made Ayako decide to struggle him. John and I joined at the laughter. Ah! It feels good to be back at last! This is my family as I was an orphan. Although it's scary to solve a case, I felt warm when I'm with them.

_I wonder where is Masako? _I was thinking when the laughter died down. Although I was rehired again, I haven't seen her not even when Dr. Matzusaki offered the case. Although she hated me and considered me as a rival, I missed her presence as if my family is incomplete. Her short jet black hair, her pale complexion and expressive eyes live me an impression she is a porcelain doll. I haven't seen her show for a while now as Hara Masako is a famous psychic who has the ability to talk to a spirit.

I missed Yasahura-san too. A smart, bespectacled young man who joined our team temporarily after the SPR helped his school. Although he doesn't have any psychic abilities, he was very resourceful and cunning. I heard he was studying here in Tokyo University. Maybe, we'll get a chance to meet him.

"We're almost there." The deep voice of Lin-san, a Chinese omnyoji and the 'second' boss of SPR, made me looked up.

Lin-san is very serious all the time. Although it is very awkward to have him as a companion, I like him. He was very protective to all of us as he was protective towards our boss, Kazuya Shibuya, most commonly known as _Naru, _a nick name I chastised him, which is short for _Narcissistic, _as he is one.

I sighed loudly while looking at Naru from the rearview mirror. He was the icon of every female fantasy and yet he was still the most snob person ever existed. His dark hair grew a little but his face doesn't change. He still has those beautiful long lashes that fan his rosy chick (when he was not suffering from anemia), and the full red lips that was always held on a firm straight line as he always was an insufferable unfeeling human being.

Suddenly, he looked up from the rearview mirror. Needles to say, he caught me starring at him. I felt my face going red as I looked down to scan my shoe lace for any spec of dust.

It's been almost a year. A year after I begged him not to leave. A year after I confess my love for him. . .

"We're here!" Ayako squeaked loudly in a panicky voice. And my reverie was cut short, thank kami-sama!

I dismounted the van with the team and I found myself standing on a Greek palace. No, wait! This is the Medicine and Nursing Department! I scolded my self. But If I have to give my view, this for me, is the most stunning building I have ever seen. No comparison. And to think this is a campus?! Kami. . .

I counted twelve floors mentally on my head. We were currently standing on the parking lot and the sun was not visible from this point of view. There are two wings and rectangular wing on the middle with long marble staircase. The left side corner held a large banner of the University and on the other was a banner of the college itself which comprises of a black hawk carrying a golden rod with two serpents entwined on the middle, with its dangerous looking talons. All so large it covered the entire wall of twelve floors. On the heart of ground, was a large fountain with mesmerizing, dancing water. It was graced with a large bronze structure of two twisted metal that comprised of small human figure. I was lucky enough to identify it as a DNA structure model.

We started to walk towards the entrance. And I saw in horror how the female students (even few of the males) gawked at Naru. If only Masako can see this, I sighed in disbelief.

_ --- _

As always, we requested a room as a base. And Dr. Matsuzaki gave us a large cozy one. We settled the equipment in after the dean brief us. He gave us blue prints of every floor and a key for two rooms in the dorm behind the campus.

"Arigato for doing this." the kind Doctor bowed and banished.

"Let's start." Naru commanded in a dead voice. He spread the blue print of building on a center table where we encircled.

"The building has thirteen floors all in all." He began.

"Ore? I thought I counted twelve floors when we were still on the parking lot." Brown-san interjected.

"Same here." I agreed thinking of how the Greek like roof hides the sun.

"If you put it that way, it has twelve floors. But according to this blue print the 13th floor was the basement."

"Hai. That was the cadaver area." Ayako agreed with a humorless smile.

"Cadaver?"

"Cadavers are human corpses that we used to study for anatomy by dissecting them." She explained again.

"Nane?!"

"Don't worry Mai-san. It's almost semester break so they don't store cadavers. Not until the classes resume of course."

I sighed in relief. Human corpses are as scary as ghost and monster to my book, at least.

"Ayako-san, what are these abbreviations?" Naru asked while pointing at a floor plan that replaced the building's over all blue print.

"NAL stands for Nursing Art Laboratory. It was a large room set like hospital."

"And the laboratories were located usually in Left and right wing of this building?"

"Hai. Also the offices and projection rooms."

"The highest floor was a mini auditorium by the look of it." Naru also informed us.

"And we have a semi-Olympic size swimming pool on the roof top."

"The rooms and elevators has overhead camera's and thermostat installed on them so we don't need to set the equipment in every rooms except the to the roof top." Naru explained to my relief again. I never dream to go room to room to set infrared cameras. This place is huge!

"Honestly! Is this a school or a prison?" Bou-san muttered.

"Naru, the camera from the third floor, left wing is not working." Lin-san interjected in while scanning the monitors.

And to my surprised, Ayako laughed.

"Gomen." She said, her voice full of sincere apologies. "That was the NAL you're referring at. Infrared cameras do not work at that area even though staffs were trying to fix it out again and again. It was rumor to be hunted."

"I see. Mai, Bou-san, brown-san, install a camera and a room thermometer in that laboratory. Ayako, write an amulet to protect those equipment." Naru commanded in his usual dead voice.

"Hai." We said in unison.

_ --- _

As Ayako have said, the NAL was set like a hospital. In a second, I was gawking at the large rectangular room with hospitals beds at both sides. Hospital equipments were also set neatly everywhere and a realistic operating table was pushed in the far edge corner.

"These mannequins are giving me the creeps!" Bou-san said, grimacing at the life size dolls lying on the beds as if they are patients. Some of them are even in cast.

Bou-san and Brown-san set the camera while Ayako write an amulet. As for me, I set the thermometer. When I'm done, I help myself with the view. Although the some the dolls are scary looking, they were really fascinating. I run deeper at the room to look at the fake babies set on cribs and incubators.

I was deeply entrance by other equipments I was not familiar to, when a cold win blew behind my back. I turned to see if any of the large windows were open but to my surprise, I found myself face to face to a pale girl wearing a white nursing uniform.

"You scared me there, sempai!" I complained while clutching at heart and leaning at the nearby bed post.

"What is you're name?" She asked with a polite smile as if she hadn't heard my last question. I noticed how her long brown hairs curl up in a very neat way. Her blue eyes give me the impression that she is not Japanese.

"Mai Taniyama, I am working as an assistant to Shibuya Psychic Research." I said answering her dashing smile.

"Psychic Research?" She said with a frown, all traces of friendliness vanished.

"H-hai." I stammered.

"Please hurry up and leave Mai Taniyama. If you don't want to die."

I felt my body drained out of blood as she finished her statement. I want to answer her but my lips are glued together. My entire body went numb with fear. Then I felt a cold air knock the microphone I was holding. It brought me out of my reverie. I stoop down to retrieve it and I accidentally caught sight of girl's feet. Her stockings and shoes are as white as snow. And it was floating inches from the ground where a normal human stood. . .

_ --- _

A/N: And there goes the first chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing? Please? Hehe! Jan e!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Special thanks to _**Christal, Sweetmai90, nxcomma, great atuin **_and _**blackwitchkarma **_for their kind praises through reviews, story subscription and adding this story to their favorite story list. You guys inspired me lot, arigatou gosaimaso! I've work extra hard for you to make this chapter better than the first. ^-^

_ --- _

**Standard Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.

_ --- _

"_Onee-san?"_

_I looked up to see a girl around eight years, standing four feet away from me. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves. Her midnight black hair was almost touching the back of her knees. Even here in the dark, her murky brown eyes were sparkling on what I thought was mischief. I was alarm so I automatically looked down at her bare feet - it was not . . . floating._

"_Onee-san?" She called again. I noticed that she was clutching a porcelain doll that reminded me of Minnie, Ayami's possessed doll. A little girl who've I meet during our previous case. It sent me the shiver. "What is your name?"_

"_M-mai Taniyama." I stuttered._

"_Are you afraid , Onee-san?" She asked again with a mischievous smile._

"_A little." I answered truthfully._

"_Don't be, Onee-san. You should not be afraid of the dead. It's the living you should fear."_

"Mai. Mai!"

From the darkness I was pulled by a familiar voice. I reluctantly open my eyes and my blurry sight met a pair of cerulean eyes from a pale face looking down at me. I felt fear spread quickly towards my system.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" A scream escaped my mouth as I bolted from the unfamiliar bed I was lying into. I run until I hit a dead end by a window. On the process my eyes was still glued to a girl who woke me up.

"Mai, what the. . .?" Ayako asked astonished. She was clutching a towel and her bag of toiletries.

"Gho – gho – gho." I stuttered pointing at the girl with long black hair and was wearing a snow white Kimono. She was almost beside Ayako but the scarlet head wasn't paying attention. But I did! Her cherry red lips were scowling down at me and her expressive eyes were glaring so hard it must hurt.

Expressive eyes. . .

"Ma-masako?!" I stuttered again my eyes going zero.

Ayako laughed at me.

"Gomen ne." I apologized clutching my heart and collapsing at the nearby bed.

"You scared me Masako!" I complained, laughing with Ayako this time. But the medium do not find it funny. She "Hmmp!" then stormed out of the room. Come to think of it, the girl who considered me as a rival, definition's of humor was Naru insulting me.

"What a snob little psychic." Ayako muttered, sitting beside me. "She and Naru are compatible."

"Ayako!" I whine without thinking.

"Gomen ne Mai-chan. I forgot." She teased.

"I-it's not like that, I was thinking---"

"Yosha! You're a bad liar!"

I sighed in defeat.

"Ne, Ayako-chan. Where are we? And the others?" I asked changing the subject. We were in a room with three large beds. The wall papers are blue that match the carpet and bed linens. There is only one window but it was wide and was almost covering the entire wall. The white curtain was drawn out along with purple venation blinds.

"This is the dormitory. But staffs use this room more often because it has a common room and a separate room for the males." She explained. "The others are still at the base."

"Anou. . . Gomen nasai. I fell asleep again." I felt my face blushing while I bang my two index fingers. In the past, I used to faint around a lot. Whether I meet an accident or just having a fainting fancy, it always humiliated me.

"That's not your fault. Come one. Let's eat. Foods are waiting for us in the common room."

"Ayako-san? You haven't eaten yet?" I asked in astonishment while clutching my stomach that suddenly growled. My last meal was during break fast anyway. And that was just a bowl of Count Chocola. "You're so kind!"

"Stopped grumbling!" She waved my appreciation away. "After all, you need to eat a lot. The team's going to interrogate you on what happen in the laboratory. And with Masako around, you'll be needing energy o compete for Naru's attention."

On that, she laughed evilly, dragging me out of the room.

_ --- _

August

Day two

I found myself in the base . . . alone . . . again, while the others are investigating.

Last night, after having a wonderful dinner, the team interrogated me as Ayako predicted. And being the bad liar that I was, the others find out about what happened in the Nursing Art Lab.

"_I felt presence in the entire building. But I don't feel resentment and angst among them." _I remembered Masako explaining.

That was almost the statement she used during the time that we were investigating a cursed home. _Although it's not bad, it's not good either. _But that was a sacred ground she's referring at. And we were in a campus. A campus with lurking danger to its occupants.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Come in!" I called out.

"Mahayo." A kind voice called out too.

I looked up in time to see the door vomiting a beautiful lady. She was wearing the college uniform and her gold hair was tied neatly on a tight bun. Her green eyes were projecting warmth and so was her smile.

"Ah, mahayo!" I mumbled entranced by her dimpled cheeks.

"I'm Michuro Fujitaka, governor of student council."

"I'm Mai Taniyama. Please have a sit."

"Arigato Taniyama-san. I brought the student's record you asked from Dean Matzusaki and snacks." She set down a tray full of goodies and a thick folder from her sling bag that has a printed College logo on the middle.

"Arigatou, Fujitaka-sempai. You're so kind."

"Aye, Its the list I can do." She bestowed me a sad smile. "The whole college is busy because of school grade preparation and we were embarrassed that we couldn't help you with anything. You and your team are doing us a great favor."

"That's what we're here for Fujitaka-sempai." I bestowed her a kind smile, not dreaming to match her stunning one.

"Please call me Michiro."

"Michiro-chan then---." My sentence was cut off by the opening of the door that reveal. . . Naru.

"And you are?" was his first narcissistic response.

Michiro gracefully rise up from her chair then bowed like a royalty. She introduced herself with the same gracefulness and I found myself envying her.

"Arigatou for bringing up the files." Naru said picking up the folder and ignoring the tray of food.

As Naru folded himself to the couch, Michiro bid as good bye with another kind but unnecessary appreciation. As she left, I saw with my hawk like eyes as Naru eye him with unreadable expression.

"Oi, Naru! At least show some respect to the lady that you were lacking to give me!" I exploded hiding my jealousy.

"I only give respect to the people who deserve it." He shrugged.

"You---" But I changed my retort on the last minute. "Excuse my 'unworthiness' for your 'price-ful' appreciation!"

"Oi, oi! It's too early for 'couple's' bicker." I jumped up slightly on my sit when the door banged open vomiting Bou-san and Ayako followed by four students wearing the same snow white nursing uniform.

"Please have a sit." Naru commanded.

A petite female with dirty blond hair responded on Naru's call without complain. But the three students that followed was scowling deeply not seems happy do be boss around. I scanned the rest of them.

The other girl was slightly taller and slimmer than the other one. Her round eyes are curiously yellow, like the eyes of cats. Her jet black hair was tied up in a tight bun like Michiro and the others. She and the male student sit on the couch on the middle and in front of Naru. The male, as I studied his features, has the same complexion and hair color like the girl beside him, revealed another set yellow eyes as he looked up to glared at Naru. The third female sported unnaturally black hair. Her make up contrasted her white uniform as it was too dark. She slouched at the couch like she doesn't care a bit or was simply bored. They were sitting away from each other as far as the room would allow, except the two who possessed a pair of yellow eyes.

I looked at Naru expecting him to say something but the narcissist was still busy scanning the folder that Michiro Delivered.

The girl beside the glaring male tapped her finger impatiently on the armrest while looking at Naru. Bou-san, behind me yawned loudly.

"Are you the bassist of Norio band?" The girl who was tapping her finger stopped suddenly to acknowledge Norio.

The other three looked up to gawked at Bou-san.

"Hai that's him." The male student answered the girl besides him with a wicked smile. I noticed how white his teeth are.

"I heard he's a former monk." The girl interjected. They were talking together as if the subject they were talking to wasn't currently present.

Bou-san on the other hand was just looking at them. His face was deprived of any expression that was so unnatural.

"Yap. He exorcised demon as a part time job." The guy laughed loudly that sent the hair from the back of my neck stands on its end.

"He's one of them?"

"Probably."

"If he's not careful around here, he'll end up like _Sid Vicious."_

"Hai. And like Fujikage-sempai."

Both of them laughed coldly but were cut short by a loud bang from a thick folder dropping on the center table. Student's record scattered about as Naru glared at both of them.

"Is that student's record? What is the meaning of this?!" The girl with yellow eyes exploded suddenly.

"My father didn't pay thousand just to---."

"You're father would be disappointed when he found out about the rumor you're cursing the students in this school." Naru retorted coldly. The glare he was throwing was creeping the hell out of me.

"N-naru---."

"What do you know about Itachi Fujikage deaths?" Naru asked again standing up and snatching another folder on the desk where Bou-san and Ayako was leaning. The two were so engrossed about the whole conversation that they were still speechless even when the two were talking about Bau-san.

Naru folded himself gracefully on the couch again while scanning the fresh folder. He tore a file on the folder and threw it loudly on the center table again creating an earsplitting sound.

"Or the death of other students in this school." He dropped the entire folder again leaving the two students speechless for the first time.

There was nothing more effective than Naru's death glares when it comes to silencing. I sighed in astonishment.

"Is that why you summoned us? To ask us if we have something to do with this, this events." the blond one speaking at the first time. Her tone wasn't accusing but with a hint of polite curiosity and mastered calmness.

"Oh please! As if the whole school doesn't asked us those ridiculous questions yet!" The one with dark make up was the next to respond.

"Ignorance was dangerous." The female with yellow eyes interjected.

"But too much stupidity can kill." The other one finished.

"I've been told that this school was hunted. Can you give us your views about that?" Naru shrugged as if he hadn't heard them

"This school is hunted since my first day here!" The female with dark make ups shouted. "And since God knows when! My own mother can confirmed you that!"

"You are Hikaro Yuy, I supposed?" Naru asked politely this time. He gathered the student's record to read again. "You're the daughter of the prime minister?"

"H-hai." Hikaro stammered. She was either surprised on how Naru gathered this information or the sudden politeness in his voice.

"Do you see the spirits here?"

"Not very often." She returned back the politeness.

"I see." Naru then turned to the blond. "And you're Heidi Armstrong? The only daughter Reverent Armstrong, the head of Born Again Christian church here in Japan?"

"Yes." Heidi answered again in a calm voice.

"And you don't think that the school ghost have something to do with this events?"

"I disagree with that theory with all due respect, sir."

"If that's all, I need t leave." Hikaro then announced. She stormed quickly out of the room before anyone can say anything.

"Witch!" I heard the guy muttered. "I'll see you at home." He nudged the girl besides. And without looking back, he strode towards the door."

Heidi on the other hand bowed before leaving without one word.

I found myself gaping in astonishment. _What did happen?_

"You are one of the Lumiere twin, I supposed?" Naru asked again.

I gave a start and was shock to find the girl with yellow eyes still sitting on the couch as if she doesn't want to leave . . . yet.

"Yes. I'm Mary Cassandra Lumiere and the one who just left, is my twin brother Mark Charles Lumiere." She began. "Our parents are both Psychiatrist who run an asylum down town. My dad is an American and my mom is Japanese. We were born and raised in San Diego California then migrated here in Japan after my Grand Father died and left the asylum to my mother."

She looked on the back of the folder Naru was reading with a smug smile on her full lips. "It must be a pain in the ass to get some information from us so I volunteered mine. It might help you with your work here." She laughed mockingly.

"What do you know about the deaths of the students here?"

She stopped abruptly; her smug look vanished from her face. She looked at me and for a moment I thought her eyes turn blue.

"That it was not a work on a harmless ghost." She easily arranged her composure then answered with a shrugged.

"How certain are you?" Ayako suddenly spoke up. She crossed her hands then glared down at Cassandra.

"You heard the witch. This place is hunted since the dawn of time. The deaths just started last summer."

"Did you know that they're suspecting a work of a cult here, missy?" Bou-san interjected.

"Actually they're suspecting us. Me and my brother, the hexer and that religious for a human being."

"What do you mean by witch and hexer?" Naru spoke up this time.

"That's hikaro." She laughed again, but this time with a surprise hint of humor. "She's a Goth chick."

"Goth?" I mumbled in astonishment.

"Yeah." She turned on me. Her angst was vanishing slowly to my surprise. She seems amuse as I am. "Me and my brother are Punks. That's why they're suspecting us to be a member of a cult."

An awkward silenced enveloped us for a second.

"If that's all, it'll take my leave too." Cassandra announced, rising up from her sit.

"One more thing." Naru halting her.

"What is it?" Cassandra's long and pale fingers were holding the door knob. However, she turned around to look at Naru.

"What do you know about Mary Aydie Baxter?"

"That meningitis got her and was my brother's girlfriend." With that she opens the door to leave.

_ --- _

"Stupid bunch of spoiled brat, good for nothing kids." Ayako muttered annoyed. She irritably swayed her scarlet hair away from her shoulder.

"Looked who's talking." Bou-san muttered. Unfortunately, the miko heard him, earning him a painful head punch.

"Do you think they have something to do with this?" I murmured.

Dinner was over and we were at the dorm's common room with John and Masako. Naru and Lin were still at the base checking some data.

"We can't prove that yet. But there is something fishy about the four of them. They are too defensive." Bou-san answered me seriously while massaging his head.

"Those Lumiere twins are giving me the creeps! Remember how casual they were talking about Itachi Fujikage's death?" Ayako interjected scratching her cheek.

"Hai." I agreed then remembered something. "Bou-san, who is that _Seed Vacious _they were talking about?_"_

"That's _Sid Vicious_, Mai. He is the bassist of a Punk band named _Sex Pistol. _He died because of Drug over dose."

"Oh! So that's why the Witch twin said he was like Fujikage?" Ayako again.

"Fujikage died because of Fluid accu--- something, Ayako." Bou-san corrected her exasperatedly.

"Baka! Drug over dosage lead to fluid accumulation in the lungs!"

"Ayako-chan, you really are smart!" I praised her in awe.

"Of course!" She announced in a smug tone while laughing.

"How did they end up being the suspect though?" John asked, speaking at the first time. His Kanzai accent was still unnerving but I refused to giggle. "I read their records and they seem to be smart students from a well known family."

"Heidi Armstrong was too religious for her owned good, on what I gathered." Bou-san was the one who answered in a serious tone. "She started the rumor about a cult that infiltrated Japan years ago. Hikaro Yuy on the other hand was Goth and the Lumiere twin are Punks."

"What are Goths and Pinks?" Masako interjected in. I was a bit annoyed because I was about to asked that.

"They both favor black clothing and _macabre _designs in their body ornaments. However Goths are just a derived genre from Punks. Goths favored dark and scary things. They believe in things other people believe as superstitious like ghost and witches." Bou-san explained again in an expert tone. "Punks on the other hand favored _anarchism, anti-socialism _and sometimes _atheism. _Come to think of it, this Yuy girl must be running around hexing everyone who disrespects her. It's either the whole school was simply afraid of her or her hexes were working without her knowledge."

"This Lumiere twin were known for disregarding rules and voicing their beliefs in atheism aloud. The whole school must be thinking that they were a _Satanist. _Come to think of it, Punks are rumored to possess a malicious acronym, _People Under the New Kingdom of Satan._

"Satanism huh?" John was the first one to spoke up.

"Anou, I'm still confused. What a Satanist have to do with so many deaths?"

"Mai, Satanist kills people as a sacrifice for their God." I jump on my sit as Naru's answer come.

_Jerk! _I muttered.

_ --- _

I was absolutely positive that I was on one of those dreams again. They called it prophetic. I called it weird. The darkness was engulfing into my random fear, and as I waited for a scream to escape me to wake me up, a sudden sound erupted. Like the sound of a beating heart. An as in swayed to that rhythm, 'Lab-dap, Lab-dap', a ray of life emerged revealing a _six pointed star on the middle of a circle."

_ --- _

A/N: And that concludes the second chapter latest and gents! Reviews mean faster update so please click the magic button! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_ --- _

**A/N**: As always, a flood of thanks to the following; **KayKit**, **Sweetymai90**, **whispered25**, **Rosedream**, **christa**l and **Flamegirl5500** for their wonderful reviews. May you guys drown in satisfaction on this chapter. Lol. Er, not literally of course! And can't forget the subscription and favorite addition too \ (^o^) / Group hug!

Special thanks to **Synemyoa-chan **and **Rosedream. **Rose-senpai. I'm so sorry about all the confusion. Lol. I'm so humiliated because that was my friggin' fault. Your review is what I was waiting for, if you get my drift. (wink, wink) and yes I will try to repair the damages. Lol.

_ --- _

I asked Santa Clause for Ghost Hunt and he said, you wish! So yeah, still not mine. (sigh)

__ --- __

_I was absolutely positive that I was on one of those dreams again. They called it prophetic. I called it weird. The darkness was engulfing into my random fear, and as I waited for a scream to escape me - to wake me up, a sudden sound erupted. Like the sound of a beating heart. As it swayed to that rhythm, 'Lab-dap, Lab-dap', a ray of light emerged revealing a six pointed star on the middle of a circle._

"_Mai, run!"_

I woke up sweating and with my heart banging my rib cage as if trying to escape me. The dream seems so real again that even here in the safety of my warm bed, I can still hear the chanting from my dream, louder and louder. And that's how I realize the voices are not the fragment of my subconscious anymore. Someone is really chanting! No, lots of them!

"Kami!" I prayed, bolting upright.

I quickly shove my feet to my shoes then run towards the door and through the darkness. The chanting was louder here outside the room, even louder in the stair cases as I refuse to take the slow elevator. My impatience will cannot tolerate that. I run and run not minding the voice who was calling me. The owner of that voice was following me but I cannot afford to look back. I need to see. I need to check. I need to confirm it was just a dream and I'm praying hard that it is. But someone was telling me inside my head, that it's the opposite.

Pant, pant, pant. I passed the fountain and climbed the marble staircase of the building. First floor, I was almost of out breathe. Second, someone was following me still, calling me. Third, I almost slipped. I was almost there.

The moment that my eyes adjusted and saw my destination, the door of the Nursing Art Lab, the strange voices stopped. But I didn't hesitate. I grab the door knob then pushed it open. I couldn't see. Maybe I was wrong. And when I found the light switch and click it open, I almost fainted again.

My dream, my prophetic dreams . . . comes . . . alive . . .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I shrunk slowly on the floor wanting to close my eyes but my muscle went numb with fear as I looked up at the three bodies hanging in the ceiling. There neck was tied by a thick rope. There faces was suffering from slipping oxygen, all of their eyes was half open. Their naked bodies were dripping with blood from the graffiti like wounds. I can still make up the words. It was carved thousand times to every inch of their skin and into the white walls of the room. It says, "Viva Satanista!". And on their belly was the living replica of the strange signs of my dream, the six pointed star on the middle of a circle.

"_Onee-san, I told you . . . It's the living you should fear. Not the dead." _

"Mai!" warm hands suddenly groped me. The hands cradle me and I see no more as I buried my face on the shoulder part.

"They're dead!" I whispered. That was all I can manage at that point.

"Sssshhh!" The owner of the hands consoled me as we move away from the disastrous scenery. "Lin, call the cops and Dean Matsuzaki."

"Hai." Someone answered.

When I found the courage to open my eyes, my sight met a lighted room – the base. A moment later, the owner of the hands carefully set me down the couch.

"Mai, daijobou?" Worried tone asked me. I looked up to found myself face to face with. . . Naru.

I saw how his cold cerulean eyes melted in deep concern. His hands were still holding me and our bodies still entwined. That was too much for me. My eyes misted and I broke into a sob, burying my face on his shoulder once more.

"Mai, you're safe now."

I heard running footsteps towards the open door that later on revealed the voice of Ayako and Masako. Ayako was fusing all over and was calmed by Naru. Masako on the other hand volunteered to make tea and when the hot liquid was pushed towards me, I relaxed a little.

I took a sip. It calmed every protesting muscles of my body.

"Mai, you have to tell me what happen." Naru asked in a very soft voice. He was still half cradling me. Ayako was on my other side, holding my shoulder. Masako was across the sofa, looking at me in concern. I felt safety . . .

I took at deep breath and narrated my horrific story.

"I dreamt about it. A group of people was chanting but I couldn't see them. And then. . ." I looked up at Naru, hesitating a little. He nodded slightly and I took it as a cue. "I saw Gene. He told me I should leave. When I asked him why, he told me to run. And then I saw the bodies . . . hanging on the laboratory. I woke up still hearing the strange chanting. I thought I was still dreaming at first, but it went louder and louder! I realized that maybe it was one of those dream. I run here to see if it's true, and . . . . and. . . . "

I faltered and I couldn't say no more. Sob was building up again in my throat.

"You can stop now." This time, it was Ayako. Her smile was consoling.

"Naru-bou!" Bou-san suddenly entered the room, panting. "Dean Matzusaki arrived. He was looking for you."

"Hai. Ayako, Masako, Mai. Stay here until we come back. Don't go anywhere not even on the dormitory." Naru commanded turning on us.

"Naru! Don't go back in there!" Masako shouted, rising up from her sit, when Naru was about to leave.

"I have to. I need to see what I can do to help."

"They're dead. There's nothing more that you can do!"

On the verge of Masako's speech, I remembered something. A girl wearing a black dress . . . Looking fearfully at the hanging bodies.

"Matte! Naru, I'm coming with you!" I announced rising up quickly. Fear was spreading again on my system. "There's a kid in there! I need to help her!"

Silence envelope us as I step towards the door that was blocked by Naru and Bou-san. The warmth on Naru's eyes went solid again. His beautiful face was unreadable.

"Mai, you're tired. There's no one there except us." On that, he closed the door on my face, muting the sound of arriving police sirens.

_ --- _

August

Day 3

I was dead tired, my aching muscles and blurring eyesight proves that. But I didn't sleep. Maybe the words 'could not' is more appropriate. Or 'don't want to'. That would be because, first, I was still worried or afraid. Second, stress was never my solution to unconsciousness, I prefer lullaby if you could count that, thank you very much. And last but not the list, I was afraid I might dream again. . .

So even if I almost lost my voice in convincing the others that their 'was' a child around eight in the scene of the crime, and everybody fell asleep on the couch (except Naru and Lin of course), I'm still wide and about.

The incident happened around dusk, until then the whole team agreed silently to work.

Lin found the last night footage. Eight people carried the bodies on the NAL around 3 am. Their faces were obscured by a black mask and their entire bodies were covered by a gray cloak, all hooded. When they reached their destination, one of them deliberately broke the camera. The speaker however did not picked any chanting noises. Its either I'm going crazy or I've done it again, the psychic ability Naru was talking about. Even he and Lin, who was still awake at that time didn't hear any noise. Naru said that if the two of them were not alarmed by my abruptness during that hour, the incident would still be hidden from our knowledge.

The University President got involved as Dean Matsuzaki cannot hide the incidence anymore as he deliberately done during the past few months. But according to Bou-san, who grudgingly agreed to act as Shibuya Kazuya for the meantime, Ayako's father did not tell the President he hired ghost hunters instead of highly qualified investigators. The President seems please enough to swallow that.

Series of autopsy that was done on the school's basement shows that the victims died around 12 am to 1 am. So that means they were dead when the hooded people carried them out on the Lab and was tortured even though they're all dead.

Classes were suspended one week earlier before the semestral break to much of the student's delight and curiosity. Of course at this hour, rumors must have reach there home sides already.

Naru requested another interview with a list of students including the four who was suspected as cult members. But that was a waste of time. The Lumiere twin didn't show up and Hikaro Yuy was still defending the school ghost. Even Michiro-san showed up.

"Quite frankly I think the ghost stories were just a fragment of everybody's imagination. Ghost didn't exist. As about the rumored cult, the incidence about last night, in my opinion was a work of serial killers. . ." was all we got from her and a long winded explanation about psychiatry's role in ghost and serial killers.

Only Heidi Armstrong made significance. She told us about the Church of Satan and was defended by John. She also made a parting statement that Hikaro Yuy and the Lumiere twins know something about the cult.

I stretched after typing a series of report. When I looked up, it was just the three of us who was left. Me, Naru and of course Lin, who was again in solitude with his ever trusting Laptop computer.

My sight met Naru who was just inches away from me, reading record of Guillen Ong, Ishijima Adachi and Rui Mori who were killed last night. In seconds I become entranced by his inhumanly beauty. And I felt my self blushed as I think about last night, still wondering, although I am grateful, how he carried me here. Then I reminded myself that he threw a fifty pounds metal through a wall with only his mind as a tool.

He looked up and he found me gawking again. My face must be red hot right now.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with impolite tone.

"N-no." I stuttered looking away and thinking about a good excuse. I didn't speak until it hit me. "I just want to thank you for last night."

He was the voice who followed me last night. And the whole morning, I was thanking God he and Lin stayed up late on the common room. Who knew what will happen if they didn't follow me here.

"That's ok. Don't mention it" He answered looking down at the files again. "I kinda used how _Baka-rius _you are, at this point. One day, if you didn't pause to think first, you'll end up being hurt seriously and the people around you killed."

"Excused my stupidity Mr. Know it all!" I shouted, fuming.

"Get some sleep. You're turning crabby."

"Fine!" I huffed. "Look who's talking!"

But before I went out, I made a tea for him (hoping he'll choke to death) and coffee for Lin, muttering while on the process. I pushed the liquid to them moments later with a grunt of appreciation from Lin and silence from Naru. With that, I lost my patient banging the door close as hard as I could.

I strutted out fuming in rage taking the elevator this time. I caught my reflection through the metal walls as I pushed the button for the school grounds. I looked like a mess. My eyes were swollen with darks shadows around them. How could I stand close to Naru so confidently when I was looking like this? I was nothing compared to Masako with her doll like features, her hair grew longer towards the year. I absentmindedly brushed mine with my fingers that I noticed was dead cold when I accidentally touched my face. It was longer than before when I started working on SPR. But it was nothing, nothing compared to Masako's.

"Baka! Why does it matters to you so much?!" I growled loudly inside the elevator my voice was echoing.

At least, I was thinking, I get the chance to be cradled in Naru's long arms. . .

I hug myself imagining my arms to be Naru's warm ones while closing my eyes savoring my delusions. When I open my eyes, I caught sight of my reflection again. Behind me was girl wearing black dress and clutching a porcelain doll. I snapped my neck towards that direction seeing nothing.

"Open up!" I screamed, banging the elevator's door. When it reached my destination and the door open automatically, I lost balance and almost hit the floor with my face first if there wasn't a girl standing by the door that broke my fall.

"Gomen." I muttered, offering my hands to the girl who fell, butt first to the shiny floor, because of my ridiculousness.

"That's ok." She said, taking my hands. "You save me from going up, anyway."

"Huh?"

"You're one of those ghosts – ghosts, whatever right?" She asked grimacing slightly while massaging her backside.

"Hai." I asked in astonishment. I never saw her before. "I'm Mai Taniyama."

"Nice to meet you, er, again Taniyama-san." She grabbed my hand and shook it. I noticed how smooth her palm is.

_Oh! _If it weren't for those yellow eyes I could not recognize her as the female Lumiere twin. Her jet black hair was set loosed this time and I was surprise to see that it was waist length. She was wearing white tank tops underneath a black leather jacket and another black skinny pants. Her sneakers were also black with printed white skulls. Her hands were full of leather cuffs that have dangerous looking spikes all over.

"Can you spare a minute, Taniyama-san?"

"Hai!" I answered, astonished.

We walk a fair distance from the school's lobby to the marble staircase finally stopping at massive fountain. We sat by the edge, facing the left wing of the building where we can see the third floor. She was looking up at that direction where yellow police tapes were gathered.

For a moment, all we can hear was the soft sloshing of the water behind us and her constant sighing. She seems deliberating what she was about to say finally dropping her gaze to her pale hands that was entwined to her lap.

"Hey, sorry about our attitude last time. I guess we were just tired being accused as the culprit that we acted like that. My brother was suffering a lost and it's not easy for him to deal with these accusations." She began.

"That's ok. My boss was not that nice either." I answered fighting the urge to laugh.

"That's you boss?! Wew! He looks like a junior high school!" She whistled in amazement.

"Naru just turned eighteen."

"Oh! I was a year older than him."

This time it was my turned to be surprise.

"You're just nineteen?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. We skipped a few years when we were in primary school." She shrugged.

"You're boss is cute. With a devilish attitude I should add." She said changing the subject.

"Well, that was Naru."

We laughed softly on that conclusion.

"We heard about what happen last night. And we couldn't just ignore that anymore." She then stated after a long paused. "We agreed, my brother and I, to help you with this investigation."

She looked at me with her beautiful face turning serious. And for a moment again, I saw her eyes turned blue. I shook my head; must be my sleep deprivation again. But she turned to look at the third floor again, so I didn't get the chance to correct my earlier assumption.

"Here." She pushed a piece of paper towards me and I accepted it reluctantly. "This is our home address. Take a cab outside the University and hand this to the driver. They know where to find us."

"Lumiere-san--"

"Just Cassie. Please I don't mind. Heck I'll be delighted that you'll call me that!" she corrected me with a snort.

"Cassie-chan then. You want me to go to your place?" I asked, my eyes going zero.

"Yes please. Tomorrow before breakfast if you don't mind." She said standing up and started to walk away from me. "You can bring your whole team."

"Can't you just say it now?" I called out. I was shy enough to call her by her first name let alone to step one foot to her place.

"No. I need to show you something." She shouted out after reaching a shiny black motorcycle on the nearly deserted parking lot.

I paused to watch her as she tucked her long hair inside her leather jacket then zipped it closed. She then shoved a maroon helmet on her head then mounted the vehicle that she roared to life. Before she turned to the drive, she waved goodbye until she speed up looking sporty on top of her motorcycle that I thought was only featured on a motorcycle racing.

A moment passed by. But I was still deep in thought. Is this what Hikaro Yuy was talking about?

The sun set at last creating a feisty wad of orange light everywhere. The roof caught some of it and scattered a mantle of blood red light to the ground, making the fountain a horror of oozing blood.

_ --- _

**A/N**: Thank God I'm done! We'll, what do you think? (Wink, wink) I don't do mind reading so you have to press that magic button below to leave me your most treasured review. Until then! Jan ne! (^-^)v


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, guys! (Dogging trash) I'm sorry about the very late update. Christmas and New Year are my busiest time of the year. Band practice, gigs and youth camps got me and Gomen ne! (T^T) I tried to write but this chapter needs researching. (sniffs, sniffs). Difficult times (sighed) so I thank the following even though they are not a fanfiction fanatics! My ex-boy _**Mico Niaci **_for traveling down from Baguio City just to give a legal copy of _The Secret World of Illuminati. _My chums (my chums T^T) in _**Music Underground **_and _**Punks Made Difference! Org. **_for their honesty and bravery for answering my questions. Although I rarely show my ugly face in gigs and events, these guys are still loyal to me. (sniffs, sniffs).

Of course! This would have been worthless without the following! **Christal **(Mai is such a danger magnet don't you think? Lol),** Sweetmai90** (Yeah! I love em too!),** Flamegirl5500 **(Me too. Awww!), **Kirasaku **(Yes I will. ^^)**, Clairemuah **(sorry and thank you ^^)and **Pop-vigo97 **(We're already friends in FaceBook! Lol!) You guys are simply wonderful. (^o^) /

_ --- _

Ghost hunt --- not my property! ( ((([^0^]))) )

_ --- _

August

Day 4

The Lumiere residence described the people who dwell in it. It was comical and odd in my sense of rarely honored opinion. A mixture of Japanese traditional home and the latest trend in house interior, that has too much concrete on my taste, grace the sea of breath taking cherry blossoms on their wide yard.

At exactly 7 am we, Naru, John and Masako, arrived in Cassie's turf, stopping momentarily to admire the view, and was later on pushed towards the dining table.

Last night, the SPR team had a shouting match about this visitation. Half of them don't trust the twins and the other half was simply intrigued. It resided for hours and hours until it was ended by another outburst (banging of two objects within reach) by our Narcissistic boss, Naru. He announced that it will be just him and me. My heart thudded like thunder until he pointed out that the invitation was handed to me and it will be rude to not take me even tough I'm useless.

I opened my mouth to react-on the useless part anyway-but was beaten by Masako with her too-cute-to-be-good persona, claiming that Naru's safety is in jeopardy if it were just the two of us. That was half true if you consider my bad luck but I got a feeling that her words have double meaning. Lin agreed, to nobody's surprise, but he was left in charge so he urged an exorcist to come a long, which is, John Brown.

So, to make the story short, at exactly seven-o-one I found myself sitting on the Lumiere's grand dining area across Masako and John and of course, beside Naru.

Silence enveloped us. And I fight the urged to look often on my seat mates.

Again, if it weren't for those yellow eyes, I wouldn't have recognized Cassie, again. From the cleanliness and whiteness of her overly washed Nursing uniform, to a too-cool-for-you rockstar outfit, Cassie now evolved on a fashion design only for royalties. I was shocked to see her on a tangerine dress with bauble skirt and a red open toe shoes. Her neck was adorned with dirty white scarf that she purposely tied on a large bow on the side. Her sleek black hair was tied on a designed bun.

Cassie's twin brother, Mark Charles, wore the same line of clothing. He looks too formal on black tuxedo and neatly polished hair. Their, parents on the other hand, wore the same formal fashion, but does not strike oddity like their children.

I felt under dress with Masako on her baby pink kimono. Her hair was pulled out on a pony tail with neat curls on the tail. A comb with artificial cherry blossom adorned her cute head. Even next to john, with his semi-formal attire, and Naru's usual black outfit, I felt like a gate crasher to a grand ball wearing only brown short and white tank tops with black skater shoes.

I sighed loudly. It reverberated on the dining room and to my relief, no one seems to notice.

"You're all classmate, I forgot to ask?" I jumped slightly on the booming voice of Mr. Lumiere. He was addressing Naru while slicing his bacon carefully.

"School mate, Dad. They're here to help us for our thesis." Cassie answered before anyone of us can react. I looked up in time to see her adjusting her scarf like she is choking.

Masako, John and Naru on the other hand were busy scurrying their food together with Mark Charles who was sweating bullets.

"Thesis year!" Mrs. Lumiere squeaked in what I recalled was triumph. Her beetle black eyes were filled with motherly warmth as she leaned towards Mark Charles. "I can't believe my babies are going to be nurses soon!"

"Mom!" The twin whined in unison on the word "babies".

"I'm sorry." She said with a naughty grin.

No body breathes a word again. The soft clicking of the utensils were the only sounds. Servants flew in and out to bring food and beverage from the kitchen.

When a phone call claimed they were both needed on an emergency meeting, the doctors excused themselves politely.

A sighed of relief followed the departure.

"This scarf is killing me!" Cassie complained while reaping her neck accessory.

"Tell me about it! I thought I'm going to die." Mark Charles groaned.

The twins tossed their clothes on the floor then kicked both of their shoes, which the servants obediently picked up as if they were used to this setting. When the twins folded themselves on their chair again, they were just wearing shorts and tank tops just like mine.

"If dad found out what's really happening here, he'll going to disown you." Mark Charles exclaimed, glaring at Cassie

"Oh please! That's what he said when we died our hair. Do you see me sleeping in the street?" was Cassie's defense.

"But this one is different!" Mark Charles again.

"No it's not!" Cassie protested.

"Aha!" Mark Charles exclaimed again. His eyes are getting bigger as he protested to his twin sister childishly.

"Ah-uh!" Cassie, matching his brother's tone.

"Aha!"

"Ah-uh!"

"Aha!"

"Ah-uh!"

"Ahem!" A coughed broke down their bickering. I looked up and saw their butler looking at the two meaningfully. "Your visitors awaits you, mossier, mademoiselle."

Cassie and Charles tore their sight away from each other to look at the astounded me, the always I-don't-care Naru, the red face Masako and the amuse face of John.

"True!" Cassie exclaimed dropping her fork and knife with a clutter on the table. "Charles, why don't you show Ms. Masako and Rev. Brown our hunted pond."

"What hunted---?" Charles begun but was cut off by a loud thud under the table and his own, "Ouch!"

"Mademoiselle Masako, Mosier John, please come with me." The butler gestured the dining room's exit.

I know Masako would like to protest, but Naru look at her meaningfully. She nodded slightly on his direct as if she hears his thought.

And their sparkling eyes sent the green monster roaring in my chest. . .

"That leaved you two with me." Cassie snapped my fuming.

I looked up just in time to see her and Naru standing up. She wave the glaring Charles goodbye then wave us to a door that lead again to the grand hall. For a moment, I thought Cassie was leading us to the sofa, but she turn to the staircases on the middle of the first floor.

"This way." She said again with a wave.

Naru and I followed without a word. I was still burning in jealousy because of the unexplainable connection I felt between him and Masako. And Naru, well. He didn't like to speak that much.

When we reached the second floor, a wall welcomed us with a large painting on it which is a family portrait comprising of four people on different colored Kimonos. I recognized younger Mr. and Mrs. Lumiere on the back row clutching a sparkler although the sky behind them is bright with sun light. Falling Sakura flowers are dancing among them. On the front row are, to my surprise, blond Charles and Cassie smiling innocently on their early teen years.

I tore my eyes away from the portrait and followed Cassie and Naru on the left hall. Not long, Cassie opened a door and gestured the two of us to enter.

Naru stepped first, and then I followed while Cassie is bringing up the rear.

"This is my room." Cassie stated.

If the whole house was a surprise, it was nothing compare to this room. Various band posters covered every inches of the wall. On the left of the door, are the largest components I have ever seen in my entire life. They were so large that the plasma TV on the middle was dwarf because of its sizes and numbers. A black leather couch was in front. On the right were different musical instruments. The drum set and the bass guitar stood out among the see of electric guitars known to mankind. And to the middle of the room was a queen size bed with purple bed linen that has been totted with white cross bones. 'Welcome to Princess Cassie's Room' read a once glittery but abused sign on wall behind the headboard.

"Shall we begin?" She opened another door that revealed a dark staircase that seems to lead to the deepest pit of hell.

_ --- _

"I'm sorry about last time Shibuya-san. We didn't intend to make things more complicated for you." Cassie began, bowing at Naru who bowed back to my relief. "Please have a sit Shibuya-san, Taniyama-san."

We followed Cassie who knelt down a circular table on the middle of the room where a laptop computer is waiting.

The staircase hidden behind the door, leads to Cassie's 'secret world'. It was her personal library and art studio. Bookshelves upon bookshelves towered every corner. Easels, paints, paint brush and canvasses littered everywhere that only small spaces were left to for movements. But unlike Cassie's bedroom, the basement is feminine and more comfortable.

"Lumiere-san, do you have something to help us on this case?" Naru then asked when we were settled. He opened his owned computer and replaced Lin as a typist.

"Yes. Before you came to Tokyo University, I already possessed this information." Cassie answered with truthfulness on her voice. "But I also intended to take this on my very grave."

"C-Cassie-san. . ." I stuttered speaking at the first time. I felt sincerity on her self oath and it made my hairs stand on its end.

"Why did you suddenly decide to reveal it? Is it something to do with the latest incident?" Naru asked again with a dead voice.

"Partly. But I will go to that later." Cassie smiled humorlessly while removing a gold necklace on her neck. The pendant is circular with letters engraved on the middle. It surprised me when a USB port comes out on the end part when she pushed a tiny button. She inserted it to her laptop immediately. But since she was facing us, we didn't get the chance to see the contents. "What did Dean Matzusaki told you? About us being a suspect I mean?"

"I remember him telling us that the whole school is talking about you, Charles-san, Hikaro-san and Heidi-san because you talked weird things like ghost and staff. They suspected you as a member of a cult." I volunteered.

"Hmm. . . You know I really wondered how they came to that conclusion. That cult is supposed to be a secret society." She laughed loudly still scanning the contents of her laptop.

"Secret society." Naru and I repeated in unison. He said it as a confirmation, I rather surprised.

"A-ha. Only few peoples are 'chosen' to be a part of that secret society." She stated meaningfully. "Do you remember Itachi Fujikage?"

"Hai." Naru answered. His eyes are still on his own computer. "The one who died because of fluid accumulation in the lungs."

"Yes. That's the medical term. But to those who knew him, he died because of heroine over dosage. And I'm one of those who knew Fujikage-sempai. He was our band's bassist you see. And he's the one who enlighten me about this secret society" Cassie began again.

"Fujikage-sempai's parents are well-known surgeons. His brothers followed the lead. Sempai on the other hand was the family's black ship because he simply lack, here." Cassie points her temple with a smirk. "But the obedient son that he was, he entered the Medicine world and instead of making his parents proud, he led himself to heroine addiction. His grade was never been more failer, if you excuse the word. On my sophomore year, he nearly got himself expelled because of absences. He did the same to our band. But on the start of another semester he came back. . . His grades are dramatically soaring to our surprised. He never misses gigs and practices of our bands mind you."

"One day, I talked to him asking what his secret is. He said it's his new 'gig' and I should check it out. He gave me this." Cassie opened a drawer on the side of the table. Later on, she revealed a thick black card with blood read letters that said,

"Viva Satanista?!" I squeaked loudly without thinking. "Sorry."

"Months after he gave me this invitation, he acted weird. He became more independent on the heroines and other substances until he broke down." Cassie continued.

"What do you mean by 'broke down'?" Naru asked.

Instead of answering Cassie pushed a thick folder towards us.

"That is Fujikage-sempai's patient record in our asylum." She answered at last.

"I see." Naru said looking intently at Cassie.

"I stole that and a patient's video from the record office." Cassie then turned her laptop to face us. She pressed a button and a video played in fast forward.

A once good looking young man featured on the video from and over head camera. The room is white with single hospital bed and a large clock by the door. As the hands of the clock speed up, the man I now recognized as Itachi Fujikage, fidgeted around the room. It was a twenty four hours video but I never seen him slept let alone lie on his bed. When 7 am came, the video automatically played on normal speed. Two male attendants with Dr. Lumiere entered the room. The two male attendants wrestled Fujikage on the bed as Cassie's father prepares what seems to be a medicine on a tiny vial.

"I don't want to sleep! Let me go!" Fujikage shrieked in agony as he looked at the syringe fearfully.

"You need to sleep sometimes, Itachi-san." Doctor Lumiere stated calmly. He then injected the liquid to Fujikage that later on dropped his eye lids.

"That's what he kept saying to me before he went to the asylum. He also said he needs more heroines to keep things 'sane' for him." I jumped up on Cassie's voice as I tore my eyes from the video. She pushed another button and another video played.

This time, It was a restraint Fujikage sitting on an unfamiliar room. His bronze hair was disarray and his blue eyes have dark purple shadow on them.

"Itachi-chan, Dr. Lumiere told me you don't want to sleep. Is there a particular reason for this?" An unfamiliar male voice that seems to be coming out behind the camera asked Fujikage.

"Yes." Fujikage answered, his head are bowed.

"And what is it?" The voice asked again.

"I don't want to sleep!" He shouted all of a sudden. His eyes are wary and red. Although he looks tired, he fights with the tight restraints around his body.

"Itachi-san, human needs to sleep. You're a medicine student, surely you knew that---."

"No! I don't want to sleep! Please! Just kill me!" He shouted again. "O-or, o-or give me some weeds instead of sedatives. PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!"

"Itachi, heroine gives you nightmares----."

"THAT'S NOT NIGHTMARES! I CAN FEEL HIS VICE LIKE GRIPS! I CAN FEEL 'MICHAEL'S' GRIPS AS HE TOOK ME TO SHOW THE HELL'S GATE! I CAN FEEL THE FIRE! I CAN SMELL THE ROTTING FLESH! I CAN HEAR THEM SCREAMMED FOR HELP, FOR FORGIVENESS BUT 'HE' WON'T HEED THEM ANYMORE! IT'S TOO LATE! THEY SOLD THEIR SOULS TO THE DEVIL! WE SOLD IT! AND THEY WERE THEIR! SCREAMING IN AGONY! NANASHI AKAMURA, AYDIE BAXTER AND THE OTHERS! THEY WE'RE SWIMMING ON AN OCEAN OF FIRE! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!!!"

The screen went black and that's when I noticed my eyes are streaming. I felt pity towards Fujikage for his sufferings. Then I remembered. . . He's dead.

"Taniyama-san, are you ok?" I looked up in time to see Cassie and Naru leaning down towards me. Their eyes bore concern on behalf of me.

"Gomen neh!" I stuttered pulling up a brave smile while wiping me tears on the back of my hands.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked again and I felt my cheeks going red.

"Hai." I lied.

"Did, Fujikage describe how he sold his 'soul' to the devil?" Naru tore his wary ayes away from me to look at Cassie.

"No. But I can tell you how." She answered while scanning at her laptop again.

"Before Mary Aydie Baxter died, my brother acted weird. And after his girlfriend's funeral, I forced him to tell me. And that was before Fujikage-sempai gave me the invitation." Cassie started narrating again. "My brother told me that Aydie was inviting him to join her 'church' but Charles didn't want to because 'he doesn't want to sell his soul'. "You can have everything you want in return for servitude. Money, fame, freedom, knowledge, everything!" That's what Aydie keeps saying to Charles. "If you do something wrong even by accident or if you try to quit, what will happen to you?" My brother asked. "You will die." Aydie answered him."

A silent hushed enveloped us. Only the sounds of Cassie's typing can be heard.

"She quitted because the cult wants her to offer somebody and she didn't want to." Cassie continued. "At first, I didn't believe mere humans can kill someone by curses. Until Fujikage-sempai died. My dad said that Sempai had been telling them that a 'bird' keeps bringing him a bag of heroine everyday. To keeps things 'sane' for him. They didn't believe him at first until he died and his autopsy showed his blood contains heroines. Medical staffs were investigated because they suspected them to be the one bringing him illegal drugs. Of coursed all medical staffs are innocent."

Cassie turned the laptop again towards us and played another video of Fujikage. He was standing and looking at the air bent. Then to my surprise, a big black bird come in from an open window and landed smoothly on his bed. Fujikage then retrieved small cellophane on the bird's beak. He put it immediately on his nose or mouth until he drops to the floor shaking madly. His eyes rolled to its socket until only whites are visible. It went for another minutes and he went still and the bird took flight.

I swallowed my fear but felt my hands shaking. I swore that the last image of that video will hunt me even if I close my eyes.

"Lumiere-san, do you know when this cult started operating? And why it only involves students in your college?" Naru asked again.

"I'm sorry Shibuya-san. I cannot answer that. I tried to dig it out too but it's difficult."

"Cassie-chan." I began. "Did you go this far to gather this information just to clear your name?"

"Good question, Taniyama-san." Cassie complimented with a kind smile. "But no. I know we were innocent and that's enough. Maybe we deserve that because my parents are vocals when it came to religious beliefs. They are atheist you see. That's why I need to lie during breakfast. I'm sorry."

"They don't believe in God?" I repeated astounded.

"And the devil." Cassie confirmed. "They think everything can be explained by science. But we, my brother and me, don't. Our grand parents in California are God fearing, as well as Mom's parents. They descended from an omyouji clans. My grandmothers even thought us counter spells and how to employ shikis."

"Lumiere-san, I still don't see why you're gathering this information. And why are you suddenly decided telling us?" Naru interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Cassie then laughed. "Simple. I joined the cult and quit and now they're sending my family death threats because I knew too much."

"Nani?!" I screamed.

"Yep."

"They're sending 'your family' death threats? If they were so powerful that they kill ten students to date, why don't they just kill you?" Naru interjected again.

"Naru!" I complained. I glared at him for his accusing tone.

"Shibuya-san, the cult don't kill for leisure, sorry to burst your bubbles. They kill to sacrifice." Cassie answered exasperated. "In the bible, Satan is jealous in God. He wants to over throw him. But the idiot that he was, he was the one who got thrown into an eternal fire where he gathered followers. In his kingdom, he thinks he was God like. He wants everything what the Lord has. Like sacrifice."

"In the old testament," Cassie continued. "Sacrifices and offering are burnt to please the Lord. It may be an animal or crops. But only the finest. If not, the Lord would not bless you. Satan also wants that. You must sacrifice also the finest. He wants virgin and has no physical deformities or any kind of disease. So why would they want me? Charles is way perfect. He's a seer."

I found myself gaping at Cassie like I haven't seen her before. And when she looked up, she shift her sight to Naru and me and back again.

"I'm a virgin! I just happen to have an anemia! Geeez, malicious people!" Cassie shouted glaring at us.

"How did you got away from the cult?" Naru continued as if Cassie didn't shout at him.

"I quit before I finished their initiations." Cassie shrugged. "I'm not a formal member. And I just did that to gather information about them. Turns out, you have to wear a stupid blind fold when you enter their turf. And they all wears mask. Waste of time."

"You don't know where they gather?" I asked.

"No. They made us wait on a vacant lot then blind folded us. We drove a little I think and when they removed our blind folds, all we see are black walls."

"What are the initiations, Cassie-chan?" I asked again out of curiosity.

"There were three. The first is blood paintings. You have to cut your wrist and paint horrific things in the walls. That was the easiest part because I cheated. I brought a donated blood with me. When you accomplished the first task, that's the only time they tell us what the second task is. Which is dig a grave and bring the corpse with on their base. Most of us quitted, including me. I mean come on! How gross can you get! So I don't know what the third task is."

"And they send you death threats because you knew they existed?" I said in a whisper.

"Wrong. They sent my family death threats because we know too much. So in return for our safety, we must keep our horses down even if it brought my family's reputation to the dirt."

On the précised moment that Cassie finished, an ear splitting shrieked echoed around us.

"Masako!" Naru and I screamed in unison.

_ --- _

**A/N:** Wew! That was lame don't you think? I cut it out to tell you the truth. There's suppose to be a scene here, where Charles and Mai are talking (I love Charles. You'll gonna find out why next time. ^^). Grammatical error, that's mine! And I encourage you to leave your reviews (yet again!) to know you're opinion about this er, this controversial chapter. Update? Sooner, I promised! I already finished chapter 5! Yepee! See yah, dudes!


	5. Chapter 5

I promised to update sooner, didn't I? Er, sorry. I reviewed the fifth chapter and it needed a make over. So here it is. I hope you like it ^_^. And oh! A big, big hug to the following, **Flamegirl5500**, **pop-virgo97**, **Sweetymai90**, **Christal**, **Kittywrite** and **Crazylittlecheezer. **I also would like to thank my _invisible _readers. I always forgot to thank them. Thank you for all your support and enjoy reading.

_ --- _

Ghost Hunt is not my property.

__ --- __

By reflex we run quickly to aid the owner of the voice. It seems to be coming out of Cassie's room so we headed automatically to the hallway. I been entranced by all this horrible revelation that I forgot about John and Masako completely. Was it perhaps a trap? Is it right to trust Cassie all along?

We halted on the middle of the hallway were we found Masako and John, who was dripping from head to foot like they have been recently submerge to a pool.

"Masako. . ." I sighed in relief seeing them. I've been picturing more horrific scene than this.I have to admit, it irritated me slightly. . . Well, who could blame me? I've been working to a psychic research where ghost and monster are likely to pop-up in front of you.

I nearly collapse again while looking at them. John seems ok with a concern look on his kind face. His eyes are almost obscured by his dripping bangs but he's still watching the irritated medium. Masako, on the other hand, was complete poker face. Her hair that I envy so much was sticking in every direction. It would have been funny with her weeds covered kimono when she wasn't throwing dagger at me like this mess is my fault. Luckily, Charles' laughter rescued me as Masako shifted her 'killer' look at him. The male Lumiere twin actually gasped in fright then choked his amusement.

"What happened, Charles?!" Cassie angrily shouted.

"I-it's not my fault!" Charles stuttered defensively.

"It's not?!" Cassie and Masako asked in unison.

"I-it's _Ann'_s." Charles stuttered again.

Cassie rolled her eyes in the exasperation while reaching a nearby intercom then she ordered someone to come up. When she's finished she resumed her glaring to her twin brother as if Masako's look wasn't enough to melt the poor boy.

I then found the courage to aid Masako. I voluntary remove every weeds I could manage to strip away from her delicate garment, and then drop it on the soaking carpet. I hope Cassie won't mind. Suspecting her is humiliating enough let alone, to messed up her clean house.

"Are you ok?" Naru spoke at last. I looked up in time to see his look of concern. It was completely different from the one he gave me when I was in trouble. In no time, jealousy stroked me again. As if it's not enough to drive me insane, Naru stepped closer to Masako, until his close enough for her _dangerous _reach.

"Someone pushed us into the pond. Then, when we were in the hallway, I felt hands pulling my hair." Masako _purred _on Naru's chest. By seconds, she managed to snake her pale fingers to my subject of jealousy. She looked back at me with those infuriating smug eyes as if daring me to contradict her.

I swear to my stinking grave that I would have slap her silly until she shriek in agony again but the arrival of two maids and the butler halted me. Cassie then ordered them to help the two changed into some dry clothes. When they were gestured to separate rooms, I rejoiced quietly seeing that Masako is obligated to untwine her hands to Naru.

"_It's Ann's fault!_" mocked Cassie while we were walking back to her room.

Charles rolled his eyes. I saw him smile as he followed us to the library. I would have done the same if John wasn't involved.

"Lumiere-san, can I borrow some of your data?" Naru asked when we were settled in.

"Sure!" Cassie answered giving us a couple of folder even her gold necklace.

Naru made me encode some of them to a second computer that we brought. I started it without my usual _enthusiastic _'Hai'. I realized that he's my boss and I should do all the things he asked me to even though I'm not happy about it. . . and I'm still mad at him. No use of denying! _I. Am. Jealous, period._

"That's because you are a complete idiot!" I heard Cassie exclaimed.

I was still huffing at that point that I missed their whole conversation. Cassie seems to be scolding Charles and the later seems to enjoy it all the same He was rolling on mirth when I finally followed their argument.

By the sound of it, Charles have a 'mischievous' _shiki_. Even him, cannot control it totally. So when he, Masako and John were exploring the supposed to be hunted pond, the shiki went loss and pushed Masako and John on the pond living them soaking wet. When the three of them went back to the house, the shiki still followed Masako and pulled her hair until she shrieked in irritation.

". . . she got irritated. . . and then pushed---oh my! . . . come on!" Charles managed to say between his hysterics.

"Stop laughing!" Cassie shouted with a disgust look on her pretty face. She apologized to me and Naru afterwards, claiming that it's her fault for letting his _idiot _for a twin brother handle the two.

I apologized too without a clear reason. . . I saw how Cassie got concern for his brother even though they always bicker. She must have made the story of the 'hunted pond' so Charles won't hear about his dead girlfriend again. And that just give me more reason to respect Cassie.

"Arrgggggggh! You still keep this?" Charles groaned all of a sudden, ignoring her twin sister as he held a pink photo album covered in dust bunnies. Fake disgust replaced his amused face. "Check it aawt!"

"Give me that!" Cassie ordered seeing the new object of Charles attention. She tried to price the object from Charles' grasped. Her twin however is taller and stronger than her. By seconds, Charles managed to drop the photo album on our desk, while he immobilized the red face Cassie with his firm grasped.

"Why are such a pain in the glueteus maximus?!" Cassie complained.

"Why didn't God made me an only one child?!" Charles retorted.

They bickered and wrestled while I scan the photo on the coverings. It featured four blonde girls wearing highschool uniforms. Their smiles are dashing and their entwined hands are touchy. I recognized the girls on both sides. It was a younger Michiro Fujitaka and Heidi Armstrong hugging another two blonde girls on their middle. One of the two possessed a pair of beautiful yellow eyes. And the other one is,

"Is that Hikaro Yuy?" I muttered astounded. No wonder her hair looks unnatural.

"The one and only." Charles answered with a huge smile. His white teeth dazzled me as it caught some of the lights.

"I'll take that!" Cassie announced snatching the photo album. She dumped the pitiful thing on the nearby dust bin with her chin held high. She then strode towards the back scanning the rest of her bookshelves that might hold any traces of something that may subject her to humiliation again.

"Touchy!" Charles laughed again retrieving the photo album when Cassie is out of sight. "Ahhh! Look at my sister, she's so cute!"

He held the rest of the photos to me while he mockingly narrated the stories behind every picture. I fought the urge to laugh at loud because Naru is throwing us dirty looks. But it's hard not to respond to his infectious laughter. I thought he was a snob seeing him contradict Naru. But I was wrong! Surely first impression didn't last as Charles replaced the serious mood of the room unknowingly, like summer sunshine from a long winter. And by that mood, I completely forgot my irritation from Naru and Masako.

"It's a shame Hikaro turned to the dark side. I like her better as a Britney wannabe." He laughed at loud teasing. "Is that Michiro? Oh my Kami-sama! She looks like dirty highschool strippers set lose! No wonder the LeVvey enrolled her to an attitude class. Tut-tut!"

"Excused me?"

Charles and I jumped slightly on our seat as Naru spoke so sudden. His cerulean eyes turned into a slight slit. His pale fingers are suspended on the mid air from typing to his computer.

"Excuse me? The who?" Naru repeated addressing Charles.

"The LaVvey?" Charles asked with his eyebrows entwined.

"Yes." Naru responded exasperated. He looked at Charles the way he looked at me sometimes when I was being slow.

"Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly enlightened. "They were Fujitaka's poster parents."

"Poster parents?" I repeated.

"Yeah. She's an orphan. Her parents died when we were still in highschool. But an English couple adopted her and took her to Europe. She came back in our freshmen year in college still using her original surname and all nice but snobing Cassie, Hikaro and Heidi. Dang bitch" Charles explained dumping the photo album on the bin again.

"Hey Princess Cassandra! What's the name of the LaVvey's church again? The one Mich-bitch said they founded here in Japan?" Charles called out.

"Who cares?!" Cassie answered on a distant voice.

"You do, bitter!" Charles muttered.

"So anyway, don't be fooled with that politician's-wife-wannabe. She acted so nice with 'I care about you, you know? And there were no ghost here in school even if they stares me at the face'." Charles narrated with a vain attempt to imitate Michiro-chan's sweet voice.

"You're the only one who sees ghost, moron." Cassie said popping out all of a sudden that we jumped in fright again.

"It's all about what kind of weeds you smoke you know?" Charles teased mockingly. He gave me a winked that made me giggly.

"You're eyes are abnormal! You don't need any illegal drugs when it comes to things defined as abnormal!" Cassie spits, slumping on the floor. She then began her torture to fresh photos she just retrieved.

"You're eyes are just as abnormal as I am." Charles retorted. He snatched a photo on Cassie's hand as she was about to cut them with a pair of scissors.

They began to bicker again as they fought for the photos. I watched them enviously, completely abandoning my work. When I was a little girl, I dreamt of having my own siblings even though my friends complained about theirs.

As Charles poked Cassie painfully on the side, I saw accidentally how his eyes turned into a deep shade of green. And I can swear it this time.

"Holy cow, your eyes changed colors!" I announced loudly without thinking.

The twin halted suddenly and to my surprised Cassie laughed and Charles scowled on the both of us.

"I told you, your eyes are abnormal!" Cassie rolled on the floor clutching her tummy because of uncontained mirth.

"Bitch." Muttered Charles while arranging the forgotten photos. His face and neck are turning red because of humiliation I somehow caused.

"Ahh! My _little brother _is blushing! I'm sorry Taniyama-san but his touchy about his eyes!" Cassie mocked, composing herself.

"Don't call me _little brother! _God knows, if I can think before we were born, I would have grab you and call you _little sis _all my life and see how you take it! Or maybe even struggle you to death inside mom's womb!" Charles spit.

Instead of being insulted, Cassie laughed further. As she struggle with laughter, her pair of topaz turned into emeralds too.

"You're eyes changed color too Cassie-chan." I muttered this time.

"Ah-ha." Cassie shrugged then explains. "It changed color depends on our mood. Like cats' eyes."

I leaned down at Cassie's ear and she snuggles closer eagerly. We both look at the two busy boys before I whispered, "Is that why Charles can see the _future_?"

"Maybe." Cassie answered in a hushed voice.

"You do realize that I can still hear--- You told her I'm a _seer_?!" Charles shouted in irritation.

"So?" Cassie shrugged.

"So? I told you to mind your own business!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Having you as a brother?"

"Bitch!"

"Mongrel!"

"Emo girl!"

"Poser boy!"

I sweat dropped watching them call each other with the most horrific nicknames known to mankind. I want to laugh at their childishness but I'm afraid that I might insult one of them again.

As if Kami-sama heed me, Cassie's laptop beep followed by their butler's voice.

"Mosier, Mademoiselle, you're guess are ready. Shall I serve lunch on the dining table now?" I heard the butler say from the laptop.

The three of us look at the clock automatically. It revealed that it's almost time from lunch.

"Men, that's why my stomach is growling," Charles grimaced, clutching his stomach.

"Pig." Cassie muttered.

"Tell Ms. Masako and Rev. Brown to wait for us. Well be coming up in a moment." She then ordered after pressing a button on her computer.

"As you wished, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Cassie replied.

"Not at all, Madam." With that the computer went out again.

"Men, I hate it when he does that!" Charles complained with a groaned, immediately forgotten his recent argument with Cassie "Remember when we were in highschool? He and mom used to YM us during meals. 'Eyeball at dinning table, stat.' I mean, what kind of parenting methods do we have in this house?!"

"I know." Cassie agreed with a lack of interest that her brother missed. "You know what? A _little fortune telling _wouldn't hurt you. Why don't you show Taniyama-san your _cards?_"

Charles glared automatically. He crossed his arms while looking at her smiling sister.

"I told you to keep your nose----."

"Out of your business?" Cassie finished Charles' sentence with an amused look. "Ok. So shall you read them the weather forecast?"

"I don't want to!" Charles exclaimed angrily.

"Oh come on! Don't be a baby! They won't laugh at you!" Cassie retorted. She duck momentarily on the desk then emerged with a antique-looking rectangular, wooden box.

"No!" Charles announced with finality not looking at box her sister set in front of him.

"If you don't I'm gonna tell mom you pushed all of our visitors on the pond----."

"Fine!" Charles cracked to Cassie's delight. He then opened the lead with a locket on a necklace just like Cassie's. Momentarily, he set a wad of what I thought were _blank_ tarot cards.

"Our great, great grandparents invented this so it's unique." Cassie voluntarily explained seeing my intrigued look.

"Hey pretty boy, I wanna make it quick so can you pay attention here?" Charles ordered at Naru, who look up irritated. Both of them glared momentarily then broke their glaring contest when Cassie and I giggled.

"That's the reason why I hate Jessey McCartney." Charles muttered while shuffling his cards. He set it in front of me to my surprise. "Do your thing shorty."

I looked at Cassie who nodded as an encouragement. She seems to be enjoying it more than I do. But I was curious. I want to know how Charles can see my future to this black tarot cards, more than the actual result. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was just a wad of rectangular cardboard paper with designed borders. Even Naru, who taken the liberty to look, was watching intently.

I reached out slowly then shuffled the cards. I set it down again after a while.

"Pick three cards and arrange it in straight line." Charles instructed.

When I'm done, Charles pointed his index finger to the first card. For a moment I thought I've seen an image popping out all of a sudden on the card. But when Charles removed his fingers, it vanished. He did the same on the other two, but nothing happen. All I see was his face full of concentration and his thick eyebrows that went to straight a line. He sighed deeply then arranged the cards without any word.

"What do you see? What do you see?" Cassie asked eagerly.

"Ssshhh!" was all Cassie got. "You know the instruction, pretty boy."

Naru, to my surprise, obeyed Charles. He delicately shuffled the cards then set down another three. The _seer _repeated the routine with more creasing of his eyebrows.

"You. . ." He began.

"What? What is it Charles?" Cassie eagerly asked.

"They. . ." Charles began again. His forehead was beginning to sweat.

"Come on! I'm famished!" the later declared.

"They picked. . . never. . . all. . . the same." Were the only decipherable words I manage to hear.

Finally, Charles looked up. He looked at me; he's topaz eyes turning into scary rubies. He then shift his stare at Naru's then to Cassie who nodded in encouragement again.

"The first card represents danger." He finally explained. "_Life would be in fatal warning, but no claiming of any. _The second represented strong emotions. Confusion, doubt, fear which are the product of lies. _Deceiver's mask does not help anyone to their heart triumphs. _The third card said, _the fate is you, and you are the fate. Triumph thy and find yourself possessing your heart's desires."_

"So which is which? I mean, whose card is that?" Cassie asked again beating me.

"Cassie, they picked the same cards!"

"How would I know that? How would _you_ know that?!" the female retorted.

"The card said they are somehow interconnected! So, I cannot read Taniyama-san's card without consulting Shibuya-san's!" Charles screamed.

"So?"

But we didn't get another word from Charles anymore. . .

_ --- _

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. Love lots. Mwuah!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Yoosha, minna! Hehe! A big kiss for the following; **Christal **(review), **Flamegirl5500 **(review), **Sailor Silver Cosmos **(favorite story list), **lilPinkBlackBunny531 **(favorite story list, story subscription), **twilight twins2 **(story subscription)and **crazylittlecheezer **(review)**.**

**_ --- _**

Right! I do not own Ghost Hunt. Cassie and Charles are mine though. Bwahaha! Lumieres, Bow down before me! ^0^v

_ --- _

August

Day 5

Yesterday was like a distance and epic past to me. I found my self pondering everything I've just seen and heard. As a result, my head aches, like something heavy just fell from the sky and hit me squarely on the skull. It throbs as I reminisce about Itachi Fujitage and Mary Aydie Baxter. About this cult that gathered followers. About my future that Charles has seen.

Even when the sun set and dawn came, I didn't stop thinking! My brain keeps woozing on my sleep especially when I'm finally awake. The good thing about this is I didn't dream anything horrific and on the downside, a Kami-sama forsaken stress. So when I finally came down for breakfast I felt like a living dead. I didn't want to see myself on the mirror again. The concern look of Ayako, Bou-san and John confirmed my theory. So when breakfast is over, and we came back on base, I've taken the liberty to slouch on the couch.

"Taniyama-san, are you alright?" Came a distant voice of Lin-san.

I opened my eyes, seeing only half of my peripheral vision, and seen Lin-san and Naru standing in front of me, watching me with unreadable expression.

"Hai." Came a groggy voice from my throat.

I closed my eyes again waiting for the unconsciousness to swallow me. But it did not come. My body is so tired that must have dosed off but my stubborn brain didn't. All it does was absorbing Naru and Jhon's voice repeating the information we gathered from the Lumieres.

"So now we know it's a Cult, what are we going to do?" I heard Bou-san asked after a long and winded talk from Naru.

"This is worst than Urado or that false idol." Ayako exclaimed.

"This is different than our past cases. We're not dealing with a curse or a monster anymore; we're dealing with humans who are doing the devil's bidding." Naru interjected with a monotone.

"_Onee-san."_

Someone spoke on a child voice. It raised all the hairs from my body. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. So I waited again, terrified but praying that it's just a figure of my imagination.

"_Mai."_

I know that voice. I never met the owner of that voice when he was still living but still. I know that voice. He was there when he's giving me premonition and warnings. But I know, something terrible will happen after the reappearance of that voice.

I continue to struggle at my paralyzed body. I want to shout at my talking team. But I couldn't.

"_Ma, tell the others to run." _said the voice again. After the last pitch drifted, a heat flooded my veins from tiptoe to my head. And I know I was able to move again. My body and mind, they're both awake.

"Naru!' I screamed.

But before they gave a start, a terrible and loud rapping enveloped the whole building. It was accompanied by earsplitting chanting. Chanting of a thousand voices and cries that seem to be coming out from the ground itself. As if that wasn't enough, a massive object covered the sun so darkness spread like night suddenly decided to came early. The fluorescent and all the lights flickered and die. And we see no more as the horror go on. When it stops, the light went on again together with the sunshine that graced the window panes again. All of us are immobilized but alert and on our feet. We look at each other afterwards.

"Naru!" Cried Lin.

We all rushed on his side and looked at the monitor where he was pointing.

Graffiti that was written in blood covered the entire buildings even the elevators and ceilings. Terrible words were shinning and even dripping. The staff was panicking on the offices and we can see from the monitors that they quickly fled except for Dean Matsuzaki and few.

"The whole buildings are covered in blood. Except here." John announced after roaming his eyes on the room.

"Mai." I heard Naru say in an urgent tone. "Stay here with Masako and Lin. Don't go anywhere. . . Then call the Lumieres. Don't tell them what happen here. Just ask them where are they and if they're ok."

I wanted to protest but Naru and the other hurried up to exit the room.

I did as what Naru told me. The Lumiere twin seems ok. Charles was the one who answered the call and claimed that Cassie is in the asylum with their parents. When I asked him if anything happen, Charles answered me with curious tone. Then he asked me why am I asking him that until I gave up and gave him the detail Naru asked me not to.

"I'll tell Cassie right away." He said then hung up before I got the chance to protest.

"Please Mai. Get some sleep." Masako begged as she looked at me.

I give her a weak smile of appreciation and did as what she requested. I slouched on the couch again and nearly fall as I jumped because I sat on something hard. I retrieved the object and found out it was Cassie's locket. I held it closely on my chest then lie down on some throw pillow not intending to sleep because I'm afraid I might dream again. But the stress swallowed me to unconsciousness the moment I closed my eyes.

_ --- _

_At first I thought I woke up on a bright sun light outside the school premises because the sun was usually hidden by the massive buildings here but then I realized I was dreaming again. I examined my self. I felt relaxed so I let this dream capture me. Maybe it's one of those normal ones. Weird but at least, the product of consciousness not psychic ability. _

"_Mai." A soft voice called out but I didn't jump up in fright. Instead I turned around to look at Naru's replica._

"_Gene." I called out too with a smile that he mirrored. _

"_The thing that happens on the school," I began but was cut off by Gene._

"_That sort of thing would happen. I warned you because I don't want you hurt." He interjected._

"_You always warned me in my dreams."_

"_Yes. But this is different. This is a memory."_

_I want to ask him what does it mean but he gestured me toward an unfamiliar parking lot outside a well known drugstore. Beside the automatic sliding door, two blonde high school kids were arguing. Their hairs were shinning on the bright sunlight so as their odd yellow eyes._

"_That's Charles and Cassie!" I told gene surprised._

"_Uh-huh." was his sort reply._

_I want to ask him who among the twins owns this memory and how can I see this but was interrupted when Charles shouts._

"_Keep you voice down!" Cassie whispered while looking around. I seen her in different outfit but the old hair and high school uniforms makes her more pretty._

"_I know you're hiding something from me, Cassie. You touch the tarot cards many times and I swear to God I'm gonna find out if you're---."_

"_Ok! Ok! I'll tell you at home! But right now I need you to hurry up." Cassie interjected before Charles can even finish his threat._

"_Are you sure it's not for you?" Charles asked again while his stunning cat's eyes slits._

"_Hell, no!" Cassie exclaimed on a scandalized tone._

_Charles didn't say another word and reached on the door. But his twin held him again._

"_Wait. What are you going to tell them if they ask you?" Cassie asked, worried._

"_Do you want me to do it or not?" _

"_Ok, ok!"_

_They both entered the store afterwards._

_I thought I'm not going to hear them anymore but suddenly, we were on the inside without even moving._

"_This is Ms. Lumiere's?" An assistant asked Charles._

"_No. That's for our Biology project." The male Lumeire answered very casually._

_  
"I didn't know pregnancy kit is required in Biology? When I was in highschool we used to study frog spawns. Not the real thing." The attendant volunteered with a shrugged._

"_That's your time, Mildred. It's the dawn of a new millennia." Charles answered, irritated. The poor attendant seems to pick up the boy's mood that's why she didn't say anything until she bid the twin goodbye._

"_Thanks, man." Cassie said while they walk towards a black Mercedes Sedan where a guy on a black suit is waiting._

"_Hmm." _

"_Have you seen . . .?" Cassie hesitated._

"_What?" But Charles urged her to go on._

"_Have you seen me with Michiro on the near future? I decided I wanted to see her."_

"_No. The tarot still doesn't see you with Mich. Maybe she's busy or something. But I know she's ok. The LaVveys are a good family, dad says." Charles answered before Cassie nods unconvinced and entered the car._

_The scenery blurred for a moment then refocused before I knew it. Now we were inside a comfort room with many cubicles just like in my school. On the very back were two blonde females I recognized as Cassie and Heidi Armstrong. Both of them seem to be talking to a third person inside a cubicle. Their pretty faces looks grim like someone just died. Moments past and Hikaro Yuy emerged with a white object on her hand._

"_Did you do what the label said?" Heidi asked in serious but still worried tone._

_Hikaro nodded then gave Cassie the pregnancy kit she and Charles just purchased. The later then set down the rectangular object on the sink._

"_And now we wait for thirty seconds." Cassie announced._

"_Guys, I need to go. My dad just grounded me. Just tell me what the---." But Hikaro didn't finish. She sniffed and finally broke off. Cassie and Heidi then both put there arms around her saying words of consolation. The former then smiled sadly after stepping away from the two. She nodded once and left with her clutch bag._

"_That son-of-a-bitch gonna answer to me!" Cassie cursed the moment the door closed._

"_Cassie!" Heidi scolds, scandalized._

"_Sorry." She apologized while slumping on a nearby wall. "But how could he do that! To her own sister!"_

"_I know! But what's done is done. We need to help Hikaro now on whatever consequences that will follow."_

"_And convinced her to go to the police?" Cassie muttered for herself but her friend heard her._

"_We did that didn't we? But she's afraid to give her dad a bad publicity now he's planning to be a Prime Minister." Heidi defended._

"_Some dad that he is. Didn't even know what the hell is happening to his own household." Cassie muttered again._

_Heidi laughed sadly while copying Cassie's position next to the wall._

"_Is your dad like that?" Heidi asked changing the subject._

"_No. But he and mom are so domineering. Sometimes I felt like choking." Cassie explained in a sigh. "Like last week, this cute guy Itachi Fujikage asked me to check out his garage band and dad went berserk when I asked permission. He's great and all. But he doesn't know what we really want."_

"_Same here. Dad and mom are always busy. They check out on the phone though." Heidi laughed again. "That's why I'm afraid of losing you. You and Hikaro."_

"_Aw!" Cassie exclaimed while consoling the now sobbing Heidi. "We're still here! We're family remember? Don't be afraid. Michiro must be busy and all. She'll write around any time soon with long letters describing how great Europe is but missing us badly."_

"_You're right." She smiles sadly again and she and Cassie both look at the waiting pregnancy kit at last. Both of there eyes went zero the tiny object revealed two red lines._

_The surroundings blurred again and refocused on an school ground. Kids are everywhere including an older blonde Cassie who was sitting alone on a bench under a large mahogany tree. She was playing a red electric guitar when a delighted scream made her look up._

"_Cassie! Cassie!" The out of breathe Heidi squeaked even when if she's already beside Cassie. "Nice guitar!"_

"_Yeah! I got this for our birthday from my parents. Dad wasn't that thrilled but mom consoled him." She set down the guitar next to her school bag then turns towards huffing Heidi. _

"_Good haul! But I bet that's not the best." She said smiling sweetly._

"_The pink dress you sent me was great too but---." _

"_I'm not talking about my gift! No! I meant this!" Heidi interrupted while waiving a thick envelope. "I told Hikaro to address your letters to my place in case your parents open this."_

"_Good thinking." Cassie howled, snatching the envelope on Heidi's hand. She tore it open very eagerly then they both put there head together to read a very long letter. Wicked grin were identical on their faces. _

"_Is that Ann? Oh my gosh she's so big and we haven't even seen her." Heidi squeaked again. "Cassie? Are you by any chance---."_

"_No! I'm not crying!" Cassie defended, burying her face on a white hankie. Her shoulder shook as she sniffed loudly._

"_Oh, Cassie! Its ok! I missed her too! And look. She's coming back after her parents sort things out. And then we'll get the chance to meet Ann!"_

_I braced myself as the scene vanished again. This time, it was on a very familiar school ground of Tokyo University. Heidi was chasing a black haired Cassie on a deserted parking lot._

"_Cassie, wait!"_

"_What!" Cassie snapped then turned towards Heidi's direction. "Your parents think I'm a bad influence on you! You better stay away from me from now on! I'm used to it! Michiro and Hikaro and now you!"_

"_Cassie, please!" Heidi begged, tears cascading down from her cheeks._

_That was the only thing that I have seen, for another one played. We were still besides the massive fountain, but stars were up to the sky and the only sound that can be heard was the cicadas and the sloshing of the waters. We waited and the silence was really unnerving with the full moon high on the sky. I refused to look at it because the red glow was emanating frightening glow instead of romance. I was glancing every now and then to check if I'm still with Gene but he was there just not saying anything_

_And then we heard something. A sound of a moving vehicle coming on our direction. When it stops next to us, I learned that it was black van loaded with people wearing blind folds together with a group sporting a ashy grey cloak and frightening black masks. From our position, I saw that Cassie was one of those blind folded one. _

_Another blurring came and we were inside a crammed elevator together with a creepy hooded figure pressing "G" on the elevator button._

_When that was over, I found myself (and Gene) on a small dark room where only silhouette are visible. Reeking smells of blood was lingering all over the place. Even though I know this is not real, fresh terror overcomes me._

_An odd red glow shines afterwards and I can now see the masked people removing the blindfolds of the line people one by one. I looked at Cassie and found her throwing dagger at a person in front of her, Hikaro Yuy who glaring at her too._

_Their painful looked were stopped by a loud chartings from a lot of people and cries of agony that seems to be coming out from the ground itself._

__ --- __

"_Mai, are you ok?" Gene asked carefully. We were in a dark place where I can see nothing. But instead of being more frightened this oddly relaxed me. _

"_Yes." I replied to his kind concern._

"_That's Cassie's best and worst memories etched on her locket she always wore." He then explained._

"_I was holding the locket when I dosed off!" I snapped when I realized the obvious. _

"_That's why I didn't see it on Cassie's perspective." I remembered the last memories I entered. I've seen that on the owner's perspective. "The memories were channeled to me!" _

"_Yes and was help by your psychic abilities."_

__ --- __

_A/N: Lame chapter right? Right? Left? Right or left? Which way to turn? Hehe! Reviews are like a car's engine you know? Full tank, faster broooooooooooooooom! Shalalala! Click the magic button please (puppy dog pout). Can you resist that? _(T^T)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry again for keeping you waiting for the next chapter. You're maybe tired of these apologies by now, but I'm not because I committed myself with the responsibility to end this once in for all. I've written these ages ago but I got sick and pushing the start button of my PC doesn't seem so appalling to me at that time. But hey! I recovered, still coughing and a bit nauseated but I think I'll live. Harhar!

**lilPinkBlackBunny531:** Hey thank you and no problem. Shout out is an obligation so no need to mention it. ^^

**sweetymai90:** thank you so much for adding this on you favorite story list ^^

**Flamegirl5500:** I really, really like the 'update when you can' part. Thank you ^^

**Christal:** thank you! You think so? Men! I thought I'm boring my readers. ^^

**LeafeKnight7:** thank you so much! Seeing new readers always made my day. ^^

**heavenslilagl420:** you're so kind! I didn't know it was that interesting. ^^

**Skitzafrat:** thanks for adding this on your list. ^^

**heavenslilagl420: **Thanks for the subscription. ^^

**Sapphire96: **Another addition. Yaiks! Thankies. ^^

**Chaos086: **Thankies. ^^

And I would also like to thank the geniuses who made _**Sodom, Gomorrah, Washington DC**_ by _**Anti-flag**_ and _**Beautiful Bride**_ by _**Flyleaf **_happened. It's The Cult's soundtrack if there's such thing ^^. I got frustrated by this chapter because Naru's not cooperating (you may think I lost my mind by typing that sentence but I'm not. And you read that one out right. lol) so I replayed this songs countless time to the verge of breaking my new CDs but it totally worth it because I was typing like a maniac after that exercise.

Right, a very long author note. Lol. Enjoy reading.

_ --- _

Standard disclaimer applied.

_ --- _

I opened my eyes slowly to respond at the distance voice ringing in my ears. The surroundings were fading slowly until it vanished and was replaced by a silhouette that was almost blocking a white light. And as the reality sink in, the smile of Gene hunted me.

"Mai wake up!" the voice rung on my eardrums again as another nudge shook me.

I almost scream in terror as my eyesight focused on Charles' face, inches from mine. I quickly jump back from where I was lying. Luckily he didn't take it as an offense. Instead, he slumped, relived, on a space I just vacated on the sofa.

"They told me to not wake you up. But boy! I thought you were dead because you're not even breathing!" He complained loudly.

"Gomen." I apologized with a weak smile completely forgotten something important. While pondering, I decided to ask him something. "Where's the other?"

"Oh! That tall guy over there said they're removing the writings on the wall and taking the temperature from room to room." Charles answered while pointing at Lin who was in front of the monitors.

That reminded me of my job as an assistant. I quickly jumped back on my feet and announced to help the others. Charles volunteered to come with me whispering that he doesn't want to be alone with Lin. But I have a feeling that he was just being a gentleman. And I'm glad.

We set out in a moment after I picked out some chart. Lin said, the others started and the highest floor then downward so he suggested we should work here on our floor. We bid him goodbye afterwards.

"Oh! The stars are out! I didn't realize its night already!" I exclaimed surprised while we walk on the corridor. "Hmm. I lost track of time!"

"Yeah! It's already past seven."

"That late? And you're still here?" I asked again surprised.

"Actually I just got here. The line in starbucks are, uuuurgg! Cassie thought you would be working out late tonight so she sent me here with coffees. Which reminds me. Here, take it." He explained then handed me a tall cup of coffee which I accepted with gratefulness.

"Thank you. Where's Cassie?" we stop momentarily as I open the first room.

"She's still at the asylum. She's my parents' slave for this weekend." He said with a laugh as I take the temperature.

The mention of Cassie reminded me of something.

_That's Cassie's memories etched on the locket. . . _

I quickly searched my pockets and was relived to find what I was looking for.

"Charles, this is your sister's. Can you give it back to her? We're done with the data." I said handing him down the locket while pondering how to ask him some question formed while I watch the memories.

He didn't accept it to my surprise.

"That's my grandma. Look." He opened his own locket that he used as a key to a box where he kept his tarot cards. "Her ashes were inside so we can always be with her."

I curiously read the inscription inside but I could not understand it. I find myself smiling at Charles. Maybe, for some people this would be disgusting. But I find it rather sweet.

"Mine unlock grandmas' ancient boxes. And Cassie has a USB feature. I'll die to get my hands to the things hidden in that locket." He grinned wickedly. "So I rather you keep it."

I nodded and pocketed it once more.

After charting the temperature, we set out for the next room again sipping our coffees while Charles asked about why we need the temperature and how we work as a team. I gladly answer him.

"Charles, can I asked you something?" I find the courage at last as we entered the second room.

"Anything, non-humiliating." He teased.

"It's about Cassie." I waited for him to say something but he didn't. So I took that as a yes. "She, Hikaro, Heidi and Michiro are friends right? Why aren't they hanging out anymore?"

"Oh that! Like I told you before, Michiro came back from Europe during our freshmen year here. But she was acting as though she didn't know Cassie, Hikaro and Heidi anymore. As of Heidi, well. You know she and her family are religious right? When Cassie started to act all weird her parents ordered her to avoid Cassie because she's a bad influence. Cassie finds out and got mad. She told Heidi off but I know she's so hurt because she respected Heidi the most. And Michiro, well nobody really knows. She didn't enroll for second year in high school. But when she came back she still hangs out with them. Not until her older brother got killed anyway. She started avoiding them."

"Oh." Was all I manage to say. I didn't know what to think afterwards. "That's so sad."

"Not really. Cassie is a 'reward person'. She can easily make new friends." This time he open the door to third room and let me enter first.

"What do you mean?" I asked astounded as I read the thermometer.

"She loves pleasing others, Cassie. My dad and my mom specially. She thinks if she pleased somebody, she'll gain their trust, and be her friends. She never asked for payments in return, afterwards but it made her so dependent to the point that she lost her freedom unknowingly. I keep telling her that. Of course I'm forever denied. But I know her. No one knows Cassie the way I do." Charles explained.

"Is it because of the tarots?" I asked carefully. If he don't want to answer me then I would not force him to. He's a bit sensitive about seeing the future which I really don't understand.

"No. It's a twin thing, my grandma always says. I cannot hide secrets from Cassie as well."

"That's sweet!" I jested. He gave me sour look but he didn't say any. I know he was just faking it. In truth, I find my self envying the two of them, again, for having each other.

We finished the rest talking nonchalantly and joking to snippets occasionally that I forgot about all the horror. As we gulped the last drop of latte cappuccino, we were retracing our steps back to the base. But before we get further, a load commotion made us look back. There on the stairs, emerge Cassie and two other girls. We run quickly on their direction.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Charles called indignantly.

The three of them look up and I recognized a grimacing Hikaro on her Goth outfit that I only see in Halloween parties and Heidi on a simple cocktail dress. Cassie appeared to be dragging the protesting Hikaro by her Hair halfway to the whole building. She ignored both me and Charles then resume her forceful pulling, heading at the base. I screamed with Charles and Heidi too, seeing the look of agony Hikaro's face. The three former Ms. Universe future finalists continued their screaming, with me and Charles on the rare until we hit the base.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Charles repeated after Cassie pushed the tearful Hikaro on the couch.

Naru was back on the base together with, Yasahura-san. He wave at me then concentrated on the girls who were having a cat fight, so I set aside my questions for him and Naru.

"This is 'what's going on!'" Cassie snapped as she showed a blood red card similar to the one he showed to me and Naru yesterday. But instead of blood curling message, a death threat was written on a bold black letter addressed to Cassie's family. "I saw her standing on the vacant lot where the Cult picked us up months ago with this on her pocket!"

No one dared to move or say anything, all eyes to the cowering Hikaro, except Naru who move forward to antagonize the poor girl further with his death glare.

"What are you both doing there?" Naru asked without looking at Cassie.

"I saw her by the highway on my way here. I followed her and found her stopping on that lot. I've been spying on that spot for months and months without any trace of the demons." Cassie answered so coldly that the intensity sent electricity down my spine. It would have been worthwhile if I heard it from Naru, the Ice-king himself.

"Because they change course every time they recruited, idiot!" Hikaro shouted, sneering at Cassie.

"You are a member of the Cult, right from the very start." Naru declared as a statement.

"Yes." Hikaro whispered with a voice almost inaudible.

I gasped not knowing if it's because of that confession or the impact of Cassie palm on Hikaro's face. Her left cheek was almost sporting flaming red color but she's still smirking humorlessly to particular nobody.

"That's for calling me an idiot!" -----Paaaaaak!-----another slap from Cassie. "That's for lying and joining a group who killed your fellow students!" -----Paaaaak!------another slap on the other side of Hikaro's face. "That's for looking like Bill Kaulitz wannabe!" -----Paaaaaak!------another gut reaching slap that made us all winced. "And that's for snubbing me all this years after all I've done for you!"

The moment she stopped, everybody breathe and move again. Charles trusts her backwards, gripping her one hand, to keep her from beating Hikaro again. Heidi on the other hand jumped back from sitting beside Hikaro as if her sudden confession made her contagious from a deadly disease.

"How long do you work for this Cult?" Naru asked in a sure voice again.

"A year and a half I think." Hikaro laughed that sent the hair from the back of my neck stands on its ends. "I'm not sure, we don't exactly celebrate anniversaries!"

Heidi look like she's ten seconds from fainting and Cassie went redder and ready to strike someone within reach. And her twin who's delaying her violence went so stiff he might past for a statue. I on the other hand, don't want to know what I look like at this point.

"Why did you join this Cult?" Naru again.

"Like everybody of course!" Hikaro exclaimed as if Naru was asking for one plus one. She pulled a pack of cigarette from her leather jacket, lighted a stick and sucked for a moment before she mockingly looked up again. "Fame, power, rich, sudden knowledge, protection, etcetera, etcetera!"

A sudden light beamed on me. I had been living in this school for almost a week now and I been entranced by this beautiful and expensive building not realizing that the people who dwells in it were the heir, heiress of every influential icon in the globe. What would they do not give or take to stay in that position of rolling in money? Or fame? Or other ridiculous staff that I, Mai Taniyama, working student, orphan extraordinaire would not understand? I realized now why Ayako was so keen to leave this place and give up her year supply of Guccis, Pradas, Jimmy Choos from her rich parents. She loathed each and every one on the students who she claimed to be 'spoiled brats, good for nothing' that tamed the spoiledness in her. Because deep inside of this richest unimaginable, and the prestige of this school lurked the monster of greed. They will die for it and they will kill for it.

The door burst open and revealed the laughing Bou-san on a joke she pulled on the always irritated Ayako, followed by John and Masako. They stopped dramatically, looked at people inside the room and shut up the instant without so much of hi or hello.

"What is the third initiation?" Cassie asked this time. She's so red that I think she's about to explode. "Answer me!" She shouted that made us all jumped.

"That's easy Cassandra! Uhm, you see you have to sacrifice a member of your family, ten to zero years old." She said it with a lot of sarcasm. Like the other way she said things, but this time, a single tears escape Hikaro.

I heard Heidi and Cassie gasped. I didn't understand how this conversation was going.

"Do you know why they only seem to influence people here in your college?" Naru continued as if there are no interruptions.

Hikaro took the time to answer. She wiped her tears and held her head high before answering. "I don't know. I never saw the people behind the acting priest when we held rituals. But one thing is certain, that they are influential to this college."

"Do you know what are their plans right now?" Naru asked again.

"Yes. They wanted to get rid of you." Hikaro sneered. "They warned you many times. The students they killed last time, they done it to scare you. They didn't bother with their patterns anymore. Because soon you'll bound to find out about them. And I know you did, because of this big mouthed punk over there."

Charles restraints Cassie again as she tried to attack Hikaro again.

"And now they are going to kill you too. . . And me as well."

"Then why are you giving them away?" This time it was Heidi.

"Mind your own business." Hikaro snapped.

Most of the people in the room opened there mouth to protest but was interrupted when Charles dropped loudly on the floor. His eyes were rolling on his sockets until the whites are only visible. His body is shaking madly.

"Charles, what's wrong with you?!" Cassie shouted panicky as he shook her twin brother.

"Let's turn him on his side. He's having a seizure." Heidi announced. But the two can't seem to badge Charles. I tried to help but he was strong. He went rigid afterwards but his eyes were close.

Suddenly he open it but look to a particular nowhere. All of us went rigid too when he spoke to a different voice. A very deep and booming one.

"GLORY TO THE KING OF THE MOST HIGH! THIS PLACE WILL SUFFER HIS WRATH BECAUSE HIS ANGELS ARE WEEPING FOR HIS SONS AND DAUGHTERs THAT SATAN HAVE BEEN STOLEN. THIS PLACE WILL BE NOTHING BUT ASHES AS THE DEEPEST PITT OF HELL WILL CRY OUT OF AGONY."

A/N: This is short because this is short. Hehe. Helpful am I? Sorry. This maybe a lame chapter but not the next. Stay with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank God for **Death Cab 4 Cuttie**! I almost forgot I already written this chapter while stuck on a stopover in Korean airport! The thing is my family move here in the U.S.A. While on the Philippines, I got busy preparing and saying goodbye that I don't have the time for fanfiction anymore. When I got here, I got busy again! Can you believe it? I accidentally checked my old email address that I use for my fanfiction account yesterday and read about a story review from Death Cab reminding me of my responsibility! Sorry guys! I'm really, really am! And I want to thank **Sally, Flamegirl5500 **and **Rosedream. **Don't worry, whatever are you asking guys is gonna be answered in this chapter or the next! Special thanks to **CND **and **aniAngelxx** I love you guys!

Not mine!

"GLORY TO THE KING OF THE MOST HIGH! THIS PLACE WILL SUFFER HIS WRATH BECAUSE HIS ANGELS ARE WEEPING FOR HIS SONS AND DAUGHTERs THAT SATAN HAVESTOLEN. THIS PLACE WILL BE NOTHING BUT ASHES AS THE DEEPEST PITT OF HELL WILL CRY OUT OF AGONY. . . REPENT KNOW, HUMANS, TO THE CREATOR WHO GIVES YOU LIFE BEFORE HE DESCEND AND CLAIM THIS PLACE AGAIN, FOREVER. "

Choking noise from Charles followed that strange voice while none of us move. The horror I felt in my face is reflected in everyone as we watched Charles massaging his chest while coughing slightly. I knelt down with Cassie and Heidi, while helping Charles.

"Charles are you ok?" Cassie asked while helping her twin brother in a sitting position.

"Yeah." He answered in a normal voice but a shaky one. "What happen?"

All of us froze further on this question. I see that everybody have the jeopardy on how to explain to Charles that he just drop on the floor shouting in a stranger's voice. He didn't complain though. I think he doesn't want to know.

"We were going to end this all tonight." Suddenly Naru spoke. All of the eyes bore on to him.

"Naru, did you find out who's doing all of it?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes. I needed the help of Yasahura-san on gathering this information as well as Brown-san. However, this is all we could do for this school. As I've said, this is not a mere curse or ghost or monster that we can drive out by exorcisms. After this, all of our lives will be in danger because I doubt it if the school board will believe this information we gathered. If they do, imprisoning the culprits cannot stop them from harming any of us." Tension spread like wildfire as the terror sink in on Naru's speech and everybody were silenced. "I suggest that none of you leave this room without company before the authority came."

"Speak for yourself, I'm leaving!" Hikaro suddenly exclaimed then turn on her heals to live.

"No you're not leaving. Bitch!" shouted Cassie and followed her.

Heidi was bringing up the rear shouting after her ex-best friends. Before the door closed, we heard them arguing loudly on the corridor. Charles wants to follow them too, but he's still massaging his chest and his breathing was almost painful to look at, so Masako and Ayako held him at bay, offering him drinks.

I sigh loudly don't know what to do. The rest of the teams gathered around Yasahura while he set down large and thick files on the table explaining where he and Naru went. I wanted to hear what they were saying but their voices become distance echo as I remain standing on the middle of the room. I played in my heads all that I seen on this psychic head of mine but it doesn't make any sense! Gene and a ghost girl was warning me twenty-four-seven and showing me staff that cannot help me or the team with this case. I felt like something is missing. . . or something is about to come. . . A great lurch from my heart's arteries bumps on my chest and suddenly I felt fear not for myself but for the people outside the room. Something is coming. . . something! I knew it but I didn't know what was it or how did I know it. I need to follow Cassie, Hikaro and Heidi that's all I know.

I sprinted down on the corridor without thinking but before I can even turn my head to look for them, I jumped out in fright when a cold hand held me. I turned around to see Naru's eyes burning in anger. It frightens me more than his firm grip that's been numbing my arms in pain.

"I told you not to leave the room without company!" He spat at me with his usual cold voice.

"Let me go Naru! Cassie and the others are in danger!" I shouted while trying to remove his hands on mine. A mist was forming in my eyes not because of the pain but because of the fear I felt for everyone. He loosened his grip slightly and the anger vanished. I see how his facial muscles relax and for a moment I felt the urge to hug him and be consoled. "Trust me Naru please! I don't know how I knew it, but I felt it right here!" I explained difficultly pointing at my heart."

To my surprise he nodded slightly and tugged at my arm. We both run taking the steps on a great hurry but still holding each other's arm.

When we reached the school ground however, we heard them still arguing and seems all ok. I was about to approach them and tell them we should all go back on the base when Naru held me at bay again. I opened my mouth to ask him but he just shook his head and hid me and him on thick and tall bushes but still can hear the three of them.

"This is your entire fault, bitch so don't act like a coward mouse scurrying away!" We heard Cassie shouting at Hikaro.

"Fuck off Cassie! You don't know anything so shut up!" Hikaro spat back, sobbing. I peered at the bushes and seen her pushing Cassie away from her. The later lost her balance and toppled off the concrete ground. "You don't know anything!" Hikaro shouted again.

"Hikaro." Heidi tried to hold Hikaro but she priced her off too.

"Don't touch me Heidi! Both of you don't know anything so shut up!" Hikaro shouted further while sobbing hard. She took a deep breath later and looks at them. "I killed my older brother accidentally after our high school graduation." She announced suddenly that Heidi and Cassie gasped loudly. "He wants to have sex with me again so I shoot him with my dad's pistol. The Press had a field day. My dad thought the whole Japan would soon find out that his son slept with his own sister. But he was wrong! The people speculate that he died on the hands of drug pusher, involving him on illegal drugs. The whole family thought this is the end of my father's political career."

Hikaro was still sobbing but has a sneer on her face.

"I got depress not because of his death. That serves him right, anyway! But I don't want my family suffer because of my works." Hikaro continued. "I don't have to suffer long because a new friend of mine told me about this cult. The Satan's Church, that what she calls it, was recruiting for new members. "You can restore your family's reputation!" she told me. "Huh! That's insane! Nobody can fix this mess up!" I scoffed. "Ah, my friend! Nobody can fix this up. But the dark lord can!" So I said to myself, what the heck! I'm already screwed! Might as well try new things!"

Cassie and Heidi were stunned. So am I.

"At first, they thought us about Satan, about him being the deserving king of heaven and earth. About him being the merciful one because he doesn't stop the human on following their instinct and urges. I thought that was the boring part. But as the months drag by, they were now telling us about how this group operates. I was laughing silently because they had been telling us that they can do impossible things! As if they can see our doubts, they perform so many magical things on our very own eyes! And from that moment, I know they were not fakes."

"Hikaro, you knew that was Satan's always doing! In the bible---." Heidi starts but Hikaro cuts her off.

"Screw you with your bible beliefs Heidi! You told me to pray all the time. You pray all the time but your God never answers you like 'my God!'"

"God answers prayer you knew that!"

"No he doesn't! So shut up! Listen to me carefully Heidi cause I'm not on the best part yet!" Hikaro sneered again then turn on the very pale Cassie. "Oh, Cassandra! You should see your face!" She laughed coldly at Cassie. "And after months of waiting the initiation came! Yes Cassie, that's the initiation we both attended! The second initiation I brought my brother's corpse. And the cult was so impress by me killing my own brother. And then, the hardest part came!"

Hikaro turns around and now we can't see her face anymore. She drew a deep breath and continues.

"After that, I've been rewarded! To my surprise, even my dad's campaign manager, he won. And our old life came back. We were richer than ever before! Even I have the cuts. I don't attend classes but boy! My grades are soaring and I don't have to envy you, Heidi and Mitchiro anymore! "Imagine the riches, and glory and priceless position you would gain after you became a full member, Hikaro!" The highest priestess told me. So I said, "bring it on!" and to my horror, they wanted me to bring Charles with me."

"I knew it!" Cassie backfired! Her chest is heaving but she doesn't attack Hikaro physically now.

"No Cassie, you don't know anything. You don't know that I avoided you and Heidi because I didn't want you getting hurt before my very eye like what they did to my own _daughter_! I'm so scared for the two of you and imagine my shock when I found myself face to face with you Cassie on the blood painting initiation. They lure you there, Cassie."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked confuse.

"They wanted Charles, Cassie. They know what Charles can do. You should be asking yourself by now why they didn't kill you yet after all the things you find out? You're their last resort to Charles!"

"They find out because you blob about it and---."

"No Cassie! Listen to me! I did not tell them! They wanted Charles badly before the first death in this school! I don't know how they find out, we all swore to you that we will not tell anyone."

"Cassie, even though our friendship came to an end I know all of my secrets are still safe with you, Hikaro and Mitchiro so I'm doing the same." Heidi explained too.

"You should have told all of this to Naru, Hikaro." Cassie spoke softly.

"No, I want them out of this. I know death is coming soon for me and I'm not dragging anyone on my hell."

"You're so concern about a bunch of ghost hunter but you killed your daughter?" Cassie said in a voice almost inaudible.

"When she died, the doctors didn't find out why. I know it was their work and she became a payment. And I was so scared by then!" Hikaro confessed and broke into a sob again. "I lost her and I purposely lose you. I don't want anyone to suffer my stupidity anymore. That guy is right. We cannot do anything to stop them."

Cassie and Heidi broke their distance by taking long strides from. They both hug Hikaro who sob further.

I felt Naru tugged on me again as we heard Cassie suggests that they should all go back on the base and even though they can't stop the cult, at least by exposing them, nobody will be fooled on their schemes anymore.

"Let's go." Naru said while still holding my hands. We woke without hurry now and took the elevator this time. As it goes up slowly I emptied my brain with everything that I can to savor this moment with Naru. I was glad that Cassie, Hikaro and Heidi sorted things out now but I still don't know what to feel on Hikaro's confession. The fear is still inside my chest but it was covered by the serenity of this moment. I always feel safe with Naru, that's all I know. I'm not close enough to feel his body warmth this time but his hands are enough to soothe me. Even his slow breathing I can count as I watch the elevator buttons lighten as we passed a floor. Then suddenly, the fear lurch me again. My eyes automatically went on the "G" button and by then it struck me, the missing pieces of the puzzle! The cults' hideouts!

"I know where to find them, Naru!" I shouted suddenly that echoed on this metallic, enclosed space.

But before Naru can even ask the door swung open revealing three people wearing ash gray cloak and creepy black mask. Terror floods me as I look at them while listening to the loud screaming that seems to be coming out of the corridor. Fast as lightning, Naru reached out to press a button, but they were faster. All I remember before darkness swallows me is a hooded figure ceasing me and Naru while cuffing our nose with white hanker chief.

A/N: I am so embarrassed that I wanna hide forever. But I'm not gonna do that know! Because it's almost over and I'm so excited about the upcoming chapters! Please guys, do review and I promise to check my e-mail every second!


	9. Chapter 9

Let's all start this with my usual Author's Note. A great, great thank you to **aniAngelxx**, **sweetymai90**, **Death Cab 4 Cutie**, **Flamegurl5500 **and **Nefret8789**. If I'm not mistaken, I updated one week ago and today I give you Chapter nine! A little 411 for you guys. When I'm writing this, my goose bumps are on the protest. I jumped and squeaked on little noises and when I noticed that the living room already went dark, I screamed that made the pizza delivery guy panicked. Lol. Silly me. I don't know if it would be that scary for you too. SO, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! I'm more scared to the fact that I'm writing about that ghost girl with the doll again and the cadaver area that made me remember one time when a classmate of mine put a severed hand in my shoulder! I keep pausing in writing but I know if I keep this up I wouldn't finish it in time. **Paramore **help me up by the way. They always did in my writing. _Playing God _guys and read. ^^

I love Ghost Hunt but it's not mine. Just a fan!

The thought that I'm so cold woke me up. The air around me seems like freezing that inhaling it pained my lungs. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. The darkness brought back the fear I just had because the color of the atmosphere is the same as the color of their mask. I now remember . . . We were taken as hostages.

"Mai, are you awake?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke.

"Naru!" I squeaked in a mixture of delight and fright. I knew that voice too well that even in the darkness part of the earth I can find it. Without thinking, I snake my hands to Naru's contour. He's also cold.

A clicking echoed and a small light appear from Naru's lighter. It's almost painful in the eyes but not as painful compare to looking at this room. The walls are covered with blood curling massages that has been written by blood. The mixture salt and rust filled my nose made me clammier. I am cold but I'm also sweating.

"We need to find an exit." Naru said while helping me up on my feet. Even though we're both erected, I can still feel his arm around me. I know he's just giving me some confidence but I can't help myself to feel security even though I know it's wrong.

"We were in the basement, Naru."

"How did you know that?" He turns toward me.

I hurriedly explained what I saw on my dreams but I'm not exactly sure if I explained the fact that Cassie's memory was channeled on me. But he nodded and seem totally convince. I know that Naru is a smart guy but I'm sometimes entrance on why he believed my instinct so much.

We walked out of the room with only the small fire to guide us and careful not to look at the wall let alone to smell the bad choice of paint they put in it. When we got out, the cold air is still lingering upon the atmosphere then I remember what Ayako said the first time we got here. This place is where the store the _cadaver _and that sudden comprehension didn't helped me to relax either. We turn right after we passed a long passageway then hit a dead end.

"This way ghost hunters. . ." A sudden voice spoke that made us two turned around. . . But no one is there. I happened to know that voice too. It belongs to girl and I'm not really sure if she's human or not.

We waited again not wanting to turn around again. The wall behind us won't badge up anyway. I can now here the beating of my heart despite the pounding of blood in my ears. Naru is still looking around while hiding me behind him. I wanted to close my eyes and keep it open as the same time. I wanted to see and not see at the same time. I'm so afraid that I don't even want to think anymore. Our waiting didn't go in vain when a girl wearing a black dress appeared ten feet away from us. My body went numb in fear.

"Who are you?" Naru called out in the dark. I wanted to shout 'Naru, she's a ghost and every time I see her a catastrophe will follow.' But I couldn't. I just stared at her midnight black eyes that seem to be boring on mine.

"This way ghost hunters." Was her reply. The walls shook and a flood of light appear together with the appearance of hidden door, next to the girl. The moment we turn to look at her, she's already gone.

Without looking back we ran on that passage way and took every route that it offers. The walls are no longer covered in blood but it's still freezing despite the florescent lamp on the ceilings. The silence here was no longer unnerving. We hear our footstep and panting with the occasional dripping sound that seems to be coming out from screwed up plumbing. And after what feels to be an hour, we saw a door straight ahead.

"Where are the other prisoners?" We heard a horse voice said and Naru and I automatically hide.

"They are well hidden on the secret room. Because _priestess _told me they are the one that we should watch thoroughly. "A second voice answered.

"Very well. Keep them in there until the _priestess _command you to fetch them up." The owner of the hoarse voice spoke again. "I wonder what the she's going to do with all that spares. We finally got the _twins. _They are most essential to the _sacrifice _tonight."

"Maybe we'll kill them just for fun." And both of them laugh that made all my hairs in my body to stand on their ends.

"Wait right here." Naru commanded after we heard the other guy walked out.

I wanted to go with him but he gave me the warning look so I just nodded while secretly gulping down a lot of saliva. He tip toed behind the door and I see no more, but heard a faint thud and a small groan where Naru exited. After a moment, I'm still waiting with my heart banging furiously on my rib cage.

"Mai." Naru called that made me jump.

I carefully ran on the door as silently as I could then saw someone, lying next to another door, wearing a cloak and black mask. Naru was kneeling beside the cloaked person and searching his pocket where he fished out a bunch of key that he use in the locked door where we hear Bou-san's muffled calling. We entered the room and saw him, Lin, John, Yasahura and Ayako kneeling on the floor and been all tied down.

"They got Masako and I think they also have Cassie, Charles, Heidi and Hikaro." Bou-san said after we untied all of them.

"Let's go find them." Yasahura declared.

"Yes." Naru agreed. "Ayako, we were in the cadaver area. Do you know how this floor goes?"

"Yes." Ayako answered then knelt down to draw a map with a charcoal she found on the floor. She drew a simple map on the floor and the possible rooms that are hiding the others. Naru split us in two groups. The first group is going first and will be searching at the right wing and the other will bring out the rear to look at the left. I'm with the first group comprising of Naru, Jhon and Lin. We all sneak as silently as we could until we found large space on the middle of the floor that according to Ayako is a parking space. No one is oddly there. We ran deeper and split up on the fork passageway. We searched every room but we found nothing, we decided to go on thinking that the other group found the missing ones but prove our self wrong when we meet each other again. We exchanged meaningful look.

Blood curling laughter echoed upon us and we all give a start followed by appearance of light so we can see hundreds of people wearing ash gray cloaks and black mask. They all advanced on us and as one we walked backward towards the middle and found ourselves cornered.

"Naru, Mai, Help me!" We turn around to see Masako tied on a wall with built straps. Beside her is Heidi and Hikaro. More laughter followed her calling.

"The full moon approaches." One of them called and silence enveloped the whole floor.

Thousands upon thousands of black candle flickered and felt the others tensed beside me. Straight ahead I saw another opening and in there emerged another one wearing cloak.

"Welcome, ghost hunters. You're just in time to witness our most sacred offering." I was surprised to hear a female voice this time. Laughter echoed on the whole floor again.

"We are the twins, _priestess?" _Naru called out. Silence flowed this and I can almost see them all frowning behind that hideous masks.

"You'll see them later, _Oliver Davies." _ The so called priestess answered to our surprise. "Don't worry. I will give you some time to say goodbye to each other before we kill you."

"Do that priestess and the whole school will know who you are!" Whisper broke after Naru's statement. The cult turned into each other and hiss angrily towards us

"Silence!" The priestess ordered and deafening silence spread again.

"You think your secret is safe behind your literal mask and the one you wear outside your ceremonies but you're careless!" Naru continued. "You killed those who knew you if they tried to escape your cult. But there are always those people who knew you better. The only mistake you did is threatened them with death, _Mitchiro Fujitaka!"_

Gasped filled the air and felt my shock reflected in my face too. Only one showed no reaction – the priestess. She stood still keeping her guard but I knew she's still staring at Naru.

"Only three people knew you from inside and out and that is Cassie, Hikaro and Heidi. From the very start you knew they will be a threat even if they didn't know you are the master brain of this scam. Heidi who came from a religious background, Hikaro who joined the cult and Cassie who have a brother that has the capability to see the future. You are one slimy criminal, Mitchiro. But as I say, you are careless.

"When Cassie decided to help us on this investigation I was wondering why you're sending her death threats. A powerful individual just like you can kill her and her family easily. You wanted something from her. You wanted her alive as your last result if Hikaro failed. I didn't understand all of it until when I overheard Hikaro, Heidi and Cassie talking. You were currently ordering Hikaro to give you Charles. I knew you wanted him as a sacrifice because today is the second full moon. A blue moon and you must sacrifice a great offering for Satan.

"Only few people knew what Charles' ability is. And you're one of them! You're one of the most trusted friends. You let Hikaro joined into this cult so you can penetrate inside the Lumiere's guarded circle. And now you're disappointed with Cassie because she quits. You're disappointed on both of them so now you wanted to kill them. Heidi may know a lot but you knew the whole school will not take her seriously. Especially when she tried to warn all of them about the Satan's church. This warning though led us to Cassie. She wouldn't have to reveal this information if you were not deliberately killed three of your members to scare us. I did scare us, so as Cassie. And the most valuable information we got from her is about Mary Aydie Baxter and about you family background.

"I took a former member of our team to research about her and you so you may not think that one of us is already investigating outside the school premises. We found out that you ordered Aydie to get Charles by having a relationship with him. She told her older sister that she's not in love with Charles but she have to do it anyway. But she fell for him anyway, and that made you zero Charles because she refused to give you her boyfriend.

"We found out about your background too. Charles accidentally revealed that you're an orphan and was adopted by _LaVvey _couple and took you to Europe. The church of Satan was founded by Anton Szandor LaVvey and started in Europe. You came back here in Japan to start your own Church of Satan but you're still using your old surname so people won't know your new identity."

Clapping sound followed this and I looked up to see the priestess actually clapping, mocking Naru. Slowly, she removed her mask and trough the dim light of the burning black candles, we saw the beautiful face of Mitchiro sneering down on us. The freezing win couldn't do anything to stop me from sweating and muscles got even clammier instead of getting rigid. I felt like dreaming and yet I knew this is a horror of a creepy reality.

A/N: Wow this is long don't you think? I'm so excited on writing the next! Eeeeeeep! ^^ See you on the review box guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Hunt is not my property

\(^o^)/

Michiro was no longer the sweet and pretty girl I admired. She is as ugly as the terrible thing she had done. And despite the fear reverberating in my body, I felt anger for the first time in my life. It was burning and surging and I don't like it. Pre-judging is no different than killing but I can't help myself. I want it to stop but I don't know what's causing this sudden emotional flow.

"Mai." Naru whispered. "When a fight broke out I want you and Yasahura-san to run and find an exit. Call someone for help."

"Naru I can't leave you all here!" I was more horrified with this conversation rather than being trap in this circle.

"Mai, you will do as I say!" He caught my eyes while mouthing the words. And I saw something in there that I never seen before. Was it tenderness? No it can't be. "I need you to do this."

I would like to protest some more but a blood curling chanting followed this. I look around saw the cult backing away while chanting. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. There cloak and mask blended perfectly on the surrounding darkness that they almost turn invisible. Through the loudness we heard Michiro hissed something in a strange language and suddenly they stopped.

Then I felt it. Hundreds of footstep marching slowly towards us. Not only on the floor where we stand but on the walls and ceilings as well.

"Something's coming!" Bou-san declared.

Through the dim light of the burning candles we first caught the glimpse of hundreds of bloodless bodies of moving cadaver dragging their feet and crawling closer to us. Their eyes sunken, their skin pale, there scent smells like decayed fish, vinegar and soil mixture together. Some of them are on the ground, some crawling like white spiders on the walls and ceilings. It was like trapped in a Ju-on nightmare only more terrible.

Not wasting time Bou-san chanted the warding spell and it hits a body. It staggered keeping his form upright but didn't lose his balance.

"Aim for the legs and the feet!" Lin suggested.

"Mai go now!" Naru screamed as a chaos broke out.

Yasahura grabbed one of my arms to pull me out. We run on gaps that have the possibility that nobody can see us.

But I can still hear them. I can smell formalin and rotting flesh in the air. I felt dizzy, and scared, scared not for me but for the safety of the others. I know Lin, Bou-san, Brown-san and Ayako can defend themselves but what about Naru whose powers is so unpredictable that it can possible kill him? Yasahura-san who came to agree to help us once more but doesn't have any idea that this is a suicide mission? What about Masako and Heidi and Hikaro? What about Charles and Cassie? Where did they hide them? What will happen next? Surely death is what will happen next. . . And I cannot do anything to stop them destroying my family. . .

_My family. . . _

I know I will be a hindrance to Naru and the others but I need to do something.

I stopped and run while ignoring Yasahura's calling. I sprinted on the platform where they held Masako and the others' hostage. But before I can even climb the series of steps, I saw Michiro vanished on a dark room. Ignoring fear, anger and nausea, I sneaked to free the prisoners. It's a miracle that the cult didn't see me or cared that the most viewed prisoner are free from chains or whatever contraption they we're force into.

When I look up, I saw that not only the zombies are keeping my team on their toes; the cult has joined the fight aswell.

"Do you know where they keep Cassie and Charles?" Were the first words of Hikaro.

"No. But I have a hint." I answered back.

We agreed to split up. Heidi and Masako will find Yasahura to look for outside help. Hikaro and I will go after Michiro.

"This way!" I lead her to the dark alley way where I seen Michiro vanished. The moment we stepped inside, the noise went out like somebody turn on the mute button. We tiptoed and stumble on uneven ground trying to find a hint of Cassie and Charles.

"Arrrgh!" I heard Hikaro groaned.

I turned around to see her clutching her face. To the little light coming from somewhere, I saw a great slash on her right cheek and its oozing blood.

"Are you ok?"

"Don't mind me. It's just a scratch. Let's go find the others." Before she finished her sentence I felt a hot sensation on my back like a blow dryer pointed on my skin. I reach for it and felt a hot liquid trickling all over my torn blouse.

After that, I felt slash upon slash chastised my own body. My shrieking drowned Hikaro's and the wooshing of the wind like somebody is hitting us with a big knife only we can't see it. When I thought that this will kill us both and all the remaining strength in my body was gone, it stopped only to be replace by a hair rising laugh.

I looked up to see Michiro watching us like we were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to ask with what little strength I have left.

"That's a good question Mai." Smiled Michiro sarcastically beside me.

We both look pathetic lying face down on the ground with Michiro towering. Suddenly and miraculously, somebody hit her on the back with something hard and she fell face first, missing me in Hikaro by inches.

"Serves you right, bitch!"

I looked up to see Heidi, Cassie and Charles. The twin kneeled down to help us upright while Heidi busied herself looking at Michiro.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I think I killed Michiro!" Cried Heidi panicky while examining Michiro's distorted neck.

Hikaro and Cassie exchange a look while smiling at each other. To my surprise they both hugged Heidi.

"We're so proud of you." Declared Cassie with a soft laugh.

"You killed Michiro and called her a bitch." Hikaro agreed.

"This is serious!" Heidi shrieked while wiping her tears a ghost of smile lingered on her lips while returning the hugs.

"She's alive. Can you stop your mellow drama and move now? I don't want to die as a virgin." Charles scowled at the three of them. He supported me up and we staggered on an exit Heidi pointed.

"How did you find us?" I asked them while we tried to walk as fast as we could, trailing the never ending passageway with only a dim light to guide us.

"I didn't." Answered Heidi. "I decided to help look for Cassie and Charles when Masako and the new guy find the exit. I thought about these hidden rooms. I found it accidentally when I got lost after an Anatomy class last year."

"Good thing you got-." Started Charles but he stopped dead, clutching his chest. He went rigid and we both staggered on our weight. He fell shaking madly his eyes rolling on his sockets.

"GLORY TO THE KING OF THE MOST HIGH! THIS PLACE WILL SUFFER HIS WRATH BECAUSE HIS ANGELS ARE WEEPING FOR HIS SONS AND DAUGHTERS THAT SATAN HAVESTOLEN. THIS PLACE WILL BE NOTHING BUT ASHES AS THE DEEPEST PITT OF HELL WILL CRY OUT OF AGONY. . . REPENT KNOW, HUMANS, TO THE CREATOR WHO GIVES YOU LIFE BEFORE HE DESCEND AND CLAIM THIS PLACE AGAIN, FOREVER. "He repeated again with another stranger's voice. Choking followed this sentences again. "I think. . . I think!"

Charles was horrified. His eyes are getting bigger while stuttering his words.

"You think what?" Cassie shrieked while shaking him.

"He thinks he just made a prophecy about apocalypse." We all turn around, looking for the unfamiliar hoarse voice, and seen Michiro. Her eyes are bloodshot with both pupils looking in opposite directions, her blonde hair disarray but didn't hide the cervical vertebrae coming out of her neck.

"Oh my god!" I heard Cassie exclaimed.

"Oh your God? Who is your GOD, Cassie?" Michiro said again with a hoarse voice. "Whoever he is he can't help you right now because my GOD what's you dead!"

Fierce wind blew after Michiro said it. I felt my body thrown backward, my wounded back hit the wall hard. But Michiro is still standing like her body is glued on the floor. Her eyes are the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life. She's not Michiro anymore, she became the devil himself. Bloodlust was written all over her face as she recited a prayer from a foreign language. As she proceeded, the wind keep blowing harder and harder that it's impossible to move even my pinky.

I don't know when will it stop, but eventually it stop. I don't know how and by the look of it, so did Michiro.

A loud sound of trumpet followed our shocked. It was so loud that it seems to be coming out of the walls, ceiling and the ground. It's not painful in the ear but not pleasant either. I never heard anything like it before. It didn't bother me, and so as the other, but the moment Michiro heard it, she shrieked like a maniac. Shouting from the outside told us that the cult is not liking this either. As if this is not enough, earthquake shook the whole building. The cold air was replaces by a warm one. It seems to be coming out of a tiny light. It was so beautiful in the dark. I am a moth who became fascinated with the fire. I wanted it to get closer; and closer and closer it went. Or is it getting bigger?

"Don't look, Mai!" the owner of the voice covered my eyes from behind. And I see no more but not before I caught a glimpse of large dove wings as white as snow. I was swallowed by darkness completely and I become numb of any feeling. Sight, sound, smell. . . I just keep thinking, trumpet, earthquake, light, wings. . .

\(^o^)/

"Gene!" I knew it! The moment it gets dark, I knew I was about to dream. I can't resist a smile seeing that face again.

We were standing on a hallway, with nothing with white walls and warm breeze.

"Mai." I look around to see Hikaro standing beside me.

_That was weird. _I thought.

"Mai, you almost lost your sight. Starring at an angel is not a good idea." Gene chastised.

"What?" _Ok. This is beyond weird._

"The Cult was gone, Mai." This time it was Hikaro speaking. "_They are burned by earthly fire and their souls on hell's fire._"

"Michiro-." I begun.

"Is dead. Together with her followers." Continued Gene.

"The angel killed them?"

"_Punished _is the right word for it." Explained Hikaro with a small scowl.

"Wait. If they were burn, the whole school will burn? What about the others? What about the Naru?" I asked again this time with a little hint of panic.

"They are safe, Mai." Gene reassured me. "Naru save you're sight, Mai. _You have to thank him._"

"He covered my eyes?"

Nobody answered me this time. They just keep smiling at me.

"Where are we anyway?" Was my next question that made their smile vanish.

"Look behind you, Mai. What do you see?"

"Another hallway?"

I turn around to look at them again and to surprise, the ghost I seen from my first day in the school and the girl who's always wearing black was suddenly beside Gene. Suddenly it struck me.

"Am I dead?" I don't know why I'm whispering. Dying doesn't sound terrible, but I feel sad. And I don't know why.

"No. I am." Hikaro answered with a casual laugh. How can I forget her? Of course I'm not dead! We are not dead! Hikaro is just messing around. Is she?

"You're not dead, Mai. But you have a choice. You can always go back or you can go ahead." Gene explained.

"How come you don't have a choice?" I turned around on Hikaro sadness leaking out of my voice.

"I do." Hikaro held my hands and smiled at me. "I did terrible things in my life that I deserved damnation. But I was forgiven. And I made a choice not to stay because I cannot guarantee a second life making right choices for myself and my love ones."

I got scared. What she said is true. How will I know if I deserved to stay or not? Naru's always telling me, people will die someday because of my recklessness. "And I do? I will make a right choice for myself and my love ones?"

"Yes. You always do."

"Mai, what will it be?" Gene interjected in. He was smiling beautifully.

I took a pause considering my two choices. If I stay, I will always be Mai, the orphan girl who's always and will be alone no matter how many friends I had. If I decided to go, I will never know what will be the world without Mai Taniyama.

"I owe Naru my sight." I answered back.

They all smiled at me.

"Hey Mai. Can you do me a favor?" Hikaro asked. "Can you please tell Cassie that if she keeps dyeing her hair it will fall out and Heidi to loosen up a bit. And I love them both. I always do."

"I will."

\(^o^)/

"Welcome back, Mai."

My vision focused on the smiling face of Charles. He was wearing a cast on her white uniform. But nonetheless he looks ok.

I look around and as expected, I'm in the hospital. With medical apparatus sticking out of my body, scent of alcohol and flowers covered the whole place and Naru leaning on my right side sleeping like a baby and holding my hand. That is weird. . .

"He must be so tired. We tried to throw him out, but he resisted. And he's scary when he's resisting." Charles explained while looking at me watching Naru's sound breathing. I didn't know what to feel! I should be dancing and jumping out with joy right now but I know I'm here in the hospital for a reason and Naru's health is my concern too. I let him sleep thinking this is a rare point I steal from Masako. "He's must be so afraid for you?" Charles continued.

"Afraid for me?" I almost screamed. But thank god my voice is so hoarse from lacking of use.

"Yes. You lost so many bloods because of your wounds and you've been knocked out for three days now." He whispered while carefully sitting on a chair and leaning down on me so I can hear. "The doctor told him that you're gonna be ok but it will take a while for your body to recover."

"Can you tell me what happen? Where are the others? And what happen to your arm?"

"No I can't tell you everything because it will go on and go on until Christmas and I'm on duty tonight." Charles smiled. "Your other team mate just went home. But they always come back in the morning with flowers and staff that made your room looks like a flower shop." He pointed at a table with different flowers, balloons, stuff animals and get well soon hallmark cards.

"So they're ok? Well, except for you?"

"Oh no! this is a product of complete idiocy! I was trying to drive Cassie's bike the other day and well," We both laugh softly. "The others are ok. With little burns and wound that they got from falling debris from the collapsing and burning building. Except for Hikaro." His tone change. "Mai, Hikaro is-."

"Dead." I continued for him. "How did she-." This time I was the one who can't finish my sentence.

"She was losing a lot of blood to. You both sustain multiple wounds. But she didn't past out until we exited the building. She felt ok because of adrenalines but her body isn't. Her brain lost so many oxygen that blood transfusion couldn't save her."

"Is Cassie and Heidi-."

"They were on her funeral." He finished for me again.

"I want to go too."

Hot liquid trickled down from my eyes and I didn't feel embarrassed. On our past cases we lost lives too. I feel sorry for them but I didn't form a special bond unlike what I felt for Hikaro.

"Maybe when you're ready. I'll go with you." Charles reassured me while wiping me tears tenderly. "But right now, you need to rest and together with this pretty boy over here. And I, need to go and inform your doctor that you're awake."

He smiled to me one more time and vanished on the door.

\(^o^)/

There are lots of people that showed me kindness here in Ghost Hunt fandom that I felt so loved! I would like to thank the most awesome people who reviewed, added this story on their favorite story list, alert and even favorite author list! **Flamegirl5500**, **sweetymai90**, **christal**, **Sally**, **Rosedream**, **whispered25**, **KayKit**, **pop-ViRg097**, **Clairemuah**, **kirasaku**, **crazylittlecheezer**, **heavenslilagl420**, **LeafeKnight7**, **lilPinkBlackBunny531**,** Death Cab 4 Cutie**, **aniAngelxx**, **Aktaiy**, **elgie**, **Emrald96**, **Nefret8789**, **nxmcomma**, **Sailor Silver Cosmos**, **skitzafrat**, **blackwitchkarma**, **Chaos086**, **CND**, **Great Atuin**, **malchikgeychan**, **twilight-twins2**, you guys totally made this story happen! I would also like to thank **Harem's & Interest** for adding this story on their community. To those people I forgot, I am a total idiot and strongly believe that I deserve a told of when you visit my review box so I can thank you to the epilogue. I love guys and God Bless. . .

Love,

Sodium Nitrate


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Unlike the haunted mansion case, that involved a former prime minister, the cult case was filled with controversy. Photos upon photos of the burning college building were featured on the cover of news papers for days, speculations were growing more and more malicious and names were dragged as the days progressed. This is the scene I have to deal with after coming home from the hospital.

The funeral of the remaining offspring of the Japanese Prime Minister is the most sought out story of the week. A first daughter who got involve in a dangerous group is all the reporters see, the mourners, they don't mind. Ayako's father almost got suck for lacking of action and SPR was now being haunted by media. Naru is refusing to talk to anyone. Even the "Mai, Tea!" that I'll be so glad to hear was imprisoned at the office. . I couldn't be more happier! Happier to die that is.

"Mai, are you sure you don't want to go home? You look worn out." Bou-san asked, interpreting my worried look wrongly.

But Ayako isn't. Maybe it's a female instinct. "Naru is a big boy Mai. He can take care of himself." She smiled kindly. "If you want to go home I'm sure Lin will understand. You lost a lot of weight that worries us so much."

"I'm fine, Ayako-san." I answered truthfully. "Shouldn't you be the one who has to go home?"

"Nah! My father is a big boy. He can take care of himself. And beside they were used of me not being home all the time."

"You know Ayako's an insensitive old hag, Mai." Bou-san chastised that earned him a head punch from the Miko. I laughed at them so loud that it sounded odd on my ears. Their cheering worked.

"Have you heard anything from the twins or Heidi lately?" I asked randomly.

"I think the last time we seen them is in the hospital before you got discharge." said Bou-san while scratching his chin. "It seems like classes are back that's why they hang out in the hospital a lot."

The doorknob rattled and Yasahura-san entered. He was carrying a wad of thick paper and announced he just got out from a research work for Naru. Like radars all our antenna beeps.

"I think I just find out why the cult is so interested with the Lumiere twins." He shuffled his files immediately. "The sacrifice of a blue moon is one of the most sacred rituals of Satan's Church for years. The members believe that Satan rewards them after and to be able to achieve this they need to sacrifice a special offering, a human being with a rare gift."

"There was this old Latin history _Occhio Del Dio _which simply means _The Eye of God. _Over the years, signs of Ochio Del Dio are seen in many history books. The manifestations are simple; whoever possessed this quality can see beyond what normal eye can see."

"Hmm. Is it similar to the eye that seen Cain in the bible?" John observed. He was being quite all the time that I didn't even notice he was in the same room with us.

"Exactly."

"Like psychic powers?" Bou-san interjected in.

Yasahura shoke his head. "No, psychic can see and _feel _spirits but Occhio Del Dio can only see. There are even instances that they cannot tell the difference between a ghost and a human being. But unlike psychics, they can see non-human entities. This came in handy especially when they were hunting a demon or vampire and the likes in disguise. Not only this. They also possessed _God _like quality. For example, seeing the future." He shuffled the papers again. "And check this out! Whoever possessed this gift have pair of eyes that changes colors."

"Charles!" We chorused.

"But Charles is the only one who possessed this Occhio Del Dio. I don't even know if Cassie can do anything unusual!" Ayako exclaimed while Bou-san is nodding.

"Charles and Cassie are considered one individual." We all jumped at Naru's voice. But nonetheless, seeing him emerged from his office sends chills down my spine. Before anybody can see my cheek being ripped off by my smile, I announced that I will be glad to make tea for everyone.

While bustling for tea, I tried to tune in into the conversation.

"What do you mean, Naru-bou?" I heard Bou-san asked from the function room.

Naru sighed like Bou-san is exasperating him. "It means, twins are considered as one person only because there are chances that their mother might conceive only one individual.

"Charles and Cassie are fraternal twins, Naru. Identical twins are the one science considered as one individual." Ayako debated knowledgably.

From where I am standing, I can almost see Naru's icy galre at Ayako like he was daring her to contradict him again. Then he said, "Fraternal and identical twin are somewhat the same because of their DNA." Silence from Ayako means she was sweat dropping on her seat. "To be able to complete the Blue Moon Sacrifice, the cult needs both of them." Then he added. "We may not seen what Cassie can do but I'm sure that the DNA of the Occhio Del Dio splits half for Cassie and Charles."

The tea maker beep and moments later I emerged with a tray full of cups and a heaping teapot. The conversation at this time was turn on other matter and I was polite enough to not eavesdrop this time.

"Yasahura-san, you're not staying for tea?" I asked bemusedly while setting the tray in the coffee table.

He looked up from buttoning his jacket. "No. But thanks anyway Taniyama-san. I have classes today." He walked slowly on the door. But before he vanished, he said, "Send my regards to Masako."

"Mai, can you bring my tea to the office?" Naru commanded quietly.

Disappointment cascaded in my stomach like an ice bigger than the one that sunk theTitanic.

\(^0^)/

He was sitting with his back on the door and looking at the pedestrian when I came in with his cup of tea. I decided to leave him alone again when an idea struck my head.

"Hey, Naru." I started.

He turned his swivel chair to me and gave me an expressionless look that I know was his way on encouraging me to go on. The lighting on the room was so odd that it created a shadow under his eyes. It actually creeps me out.

"Well I overheard your conversation when I was making a tea," I paused for anything sarcastic comment but there was none. "and I was thinking, God can see not only the future, he can also see our past and present. Remember when I told you I dreamt about Cassie's past? "

"I was thinking about that too." Naru agreed.

There was an awkward paused.

"Well, that's it really."

I was at the door when I heard him call my name. It was quite but loud in my air at the same time.

"I just. . . I just wanted to apologize." Naru started.

I gaped at him, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. _Maybe I was dreaming. _ I told myself.

He elaborated. "This is the most dangerous case we handled." His tone drop but he didn't stop looking at me. "You almost die. I'm sorry. . ."

"Naru _we _almost died." I laughed nervously. "What are you saying sorry for?"

He stared at me further like he was deliberating what he will say next. He sighed loudly but this time not because of exasperation. At last he opened his mouth to speak and for a moment I thought he's about to open up for the first time, unless you count him showing me a magic trick that involves a talking nickel. But instead he said, "Never mind."

Instead of disappointment I found myself laughing at the fact that I thought Naru was being out of character. As a response, he cocked his perfectly lined eyebrow. Instead of saying anything I rushed down on his chair and gave him a tight embrace. I can feel his hesitation together with his body warmth. . . Without explaining myself, I broke the hug and leave him by himself with a wide smile on my face.

THE END OF THE CULT

\(^0^)/

Special thanks to **sathreal**, **Berra94**, **p0p-ViRg097** and **TotalYamiYugiFangirl. **


End file.
